Old Enough
by maraudersgirl47
Summary: Dean hated the fact that his parents didn't trust him. He didn't need a goddamn babysitter. He could look after himself, and his little brother, for the whole of one little night. What were they afraid of? That he'd burn the house to the ground? - Destiel AU
1. Chapter 1

Fourteen - Part One

Dean hated the fact that his parents didn't trust him.

Honestly he was fourteen; he didn't need a goddamn _babysitter._

He could look after himself, _and_ his little brother, for the whole of one little night. What were they afraid of? That he'd burn the house to the ground?

Cleary John and Mary thought something of the sort, as they had made arrangements for one anyway.

That's why Dean was in a foul mood by the time his parents were working their way out the door. Sam was waving goodbye to them, his grin wide as he clung to Castiel Novak's hand, as the three of them stood on the front porch watching as Mr. and Mrs. Winchester drove off in the distance.

Castiel was the son of the neighbors next door. The two boys had practically known him their whole life and this definitely wasn't the first time he'd been asked to look after the young Winchester's.

But things were different now, Dean was older (old enough dammit!) that Cas didn't need to come over like this anymore. The older boy was in college and Dean was _sure _he'd have much better ways of spending his Saturday evening than boringly watching them; so why had he even agreed to the ridiculous suggestion?

Dean continued to glare as Cas turned his bright smile down to Sammy and declared that they could order pizza's for dinner. Sam scurried inside with a gleeful shout, hurrying into the kitchen so he could scour the menu.

Cas turned to Dean, reaching a hand out to ruffle Dean's hair (a habit that he'd picked up years ago and had never dropped), "What do ya' say Dean? Pizzas and movies?" Dean shrugged his shoulders moodily and Cas chuckled. "Come on, you can pick what we watch."

Dean followed Cas back inside with a droop to his shoulders, going to wait impatiently on the couch as Cas ordered their food.

That was one of the things about Cas that made it so hard to stay mad at him. He was always so damn _nice._

Whenever he'd come around to see if Dean's mom needed help with anything it would always be with a big smile and a never ending stream of pleasant topics. He was always willing to lend a hand because he knew of the long hours John had to work. Even after he'd started college two years back and his own work load had increased; he'd always put the Winchester's first.

Dean could still remember to years before, when they were _all _younger. Cas' reasons for coming around were less help related and more fun related. He'd turn up to spend time with Dean, and sometimes Sam, they'd play games together, run around the street chasing each other, terrorize the _clearly _evil cat that lived on the opposite side of the road together.

They used to be friends. But then Cas had to 'grow up' and be all 'I'm smart and go to college and go to parties with all the people my own age'.

Dean hated that Cas had turned into some kind of supervisor for them. Even more; Dean hated himself for missing him.

Dean chose to watch Star Wars. Sam grumbled at the prospect at first but Cas quickly distracted him with the promise of ice cream later and Sam fell back into eating his pizza contently. They watched the film mostly in silence; Dean's usual commentary for how awesome Solo was didn't flow like normal as he picked at his food with disinterest.

Having Cas 'watching' them made him feel like such a kid again. He wasn't a kid anymore! He didn't _need_ looking after.

Dean ignored his brother pointedly as Sam scoffed his large bowl of dessert. The younger boy grinning smugly as if Dean hadn't been offered the same treat. Cas was the one to drag himself off the couch to start the second film. The opening theme once again blaring through the speakers as Cas told Sam that he had to start getting ready for bed.

They heard the younger boy grumbling all the way up the stairs as he went to change his clothes and brush his teeth. Cas laughed, glancing over at Dean with his bright grin firmly in place, in the attempts to brighten Dean's persistently bad mood, but Dean ignored him.

_That_ was the other painfully annoying aspect to Castiel; he was attractive.

Dean couldn't deny that he liked the way Cas looked. He knew it was wrong, that he wasn't supposed to think of him like that (hadn't even been aware what it had meant when he started thinking of him like _that_) but he couldn't really ignore it any more. More basically, his body didn't allow him to ignore it.

He liked Cas' messy dark hair, longer than his own. He liked the shape of Cas' face, with his bright blue eyes and full lips. He liked the way Cas' body was now, all long, tanned and slightly muscled. He liked the way he moved and the deep tone to his voice.

Dean had been young and naïve when he had first stumbled across his dad's collection of hidden magazines. With the pictures that had caused his body to feel strange and he hadn't had the faintest clue what any of it meant.

That had been ages ago now, Dean had long since discovered practically _everything_, and he'd spent more than enough time with his laptop teaching him how to experiment on himself.

But it was the sight of Cas that still had him feeling like he originally had. All light headed with more than a prominent twinge to his groin. It was Cas that he would imagine; all laid out, posed like the men he'd seen in the pictures he'd found online, with a _lot _less clothing. And all the long lines of his figure prominently highlighted. His arms, his torso, his ribs, the curve of his hips, the dip to his back, the line of his ass and the arch of his leaking coc-

"You sure you didn't want any ice cream Dean?"

Cas' voice broke through Dean's drifting thoughts and he jumped in his seat.

"M' good Cas," he mumbled out, only briefly glancing over the back of the couch to stare in the kitchen where Cas was dishing himself out his own bowlful.

Dean tried to keep himself distracted with his movie as he heard Cas lightly jogging up the stairs to ensure that Sam was actually going to bed. He attempted to pay close attention to the fight sequence occurring and _not _on Cas when he made it back to the sofa, his bowl in one hand and a thick book in the other.

Cas sprawled himself back onto the couch along the opposite end from Dean, stretching his legs and dumping his feet into Dean's lap playfully.

Dean shoved the appendages off and scowled, causing the smirk to slide off Cas' face, "What's up with you tonight, kid?"

Dean shrugged pretending he was more interested in Luke and Yoda than Cas' question.

"Did I screw up some 'big plans' by agreeing to come over?" Cas' tone was somewhat mocking but Dean finally glanced over when he thought he heard uncertainty laced in there as well.

"I'm not a child, Cas. I _can_ take care of me and Sammy for one night."

Cas pulled his feet back up onto the couch, bending them closer to himself this time, "Never said you were Dean. Besides, I thought you liked it when I came around?"

Dean snorted, crossing his arms over his chest, "What gave you that impression?"

Cas remained silent and when Dean next glanced over it was to see him pensively reading his novel, any of Dean's words clearly forgotten. Dean huffed as he went back to ignoring him.

As the credits rolled for the second time that night Dean's body gave an unwilling yawn and his determination to watch the next film wavered with his tiredness. He flicked his eyes back over to Cas who was still silently scrolling his eyes across the lines of his book.

"Book for school?" Dean asked casually, as much as he wanted to be stubborn, he didn't like the abnormal silence between him and Cas.

Cas looked over at him, smiling softly, "Na, for my own pleasure."

He tilted the cover so Dean could see it clearer, "You're _reading _the Lord of the Rings. You know the movies still exist right?"

Cas laughed, "They're good books Dean. You should read them one day," he continued at the skeptical look on Dean's face, "I promise they're just as exciting as the films."

"Yeah, but you can't _see_ Aragorn in a book." A red tinge tinted the tops of Dean's cheeks when he realized what he'd said and the way in which Cas could take it.

Cas just chuckled again. "It's getting late Dean, you should probably go to bed."

Dean rolled his eyes, "I don't wanna."

Cas grinned, "You going to finally admit to enjoying my company instead?"

"No," Dean said firmly, however he couldn't keep all the humor out of his tone and he was definitely having trouble keeping his own smile from appearing on his lips.

"The next film then?" Cas was still grinning when he indicated the TV.

Dean smiled softly as he hauled himself off the couch. If he _was_ being perfectly honest with himself he would prefer to stay down here with Cas and ignore his tiredness completely.

When he turned back around it was to see Cas had repositioned his feet and was once again attempting to take up more of the couch than was necessary. Dean glared playfully at the smirk on Cas' face as he walked back over.

"Move Cas."

"But I'm comfortable," He pitched his voice to a whine, sounding as if he were ten years younger.

Dean couldn't help but laugh as he plopped himself onto Cas' outstretched legs. Cas laughed along as he twisted his limbs attempting to unseat the younger boy to no avail. Dean finally fell against him, his breathing closer to panting as he tried to regain its normality. He couldn't help but grin into Cas' side as Cas slid a hand through his hair.

Dean looked up at Cas' eyes gazing down at him. The light and glee that used to fill them when they were younger was present once more and it filled Dean with his own contentment. He liked feeling close to Cas.

Cas didn't remove his hand from Dean's hair. He ran his long fingers through the strands, shifting them around to make the tendrils messier. Dean instinctively leaned into the touch, his own hands shifting to rest against Cas' chest, pressing down so he could move himself further up Cas' body.

Once Dean drew closer Cas seemed to come to his senses and quickly retracted his hand from the back of Dean's skull. Dean attempted not to let the disappointment cross his face at the loss.

Cas cleared his throat, "You _do_ look tired Dean," he grazed the back of his knuckles under Dean's eye, "Maybe you should go to bed."

"I don't want to," Dean said, his tone hushed, "I want to stay up, with you."

He leaned his face up closer to Cas'. He could see confusion sparking within Cas' bright eyes, along with a sense of anxiousness. He moved his face closer again, raising himself up the amount he needed, tracing his own hand along the line of Cas' jaw.

"Dean," Cas started warningly, "What are you -"

Dean closed the remaining distance between them swiftly, pressing his closed lips firmly against Cas'.

His brain immediately went into a state of panic, he'd fucked up! What was he doing, he wasn't _allowed _to be doing this. It was wrong; he was going to get into so much trouble. Those and a thousand other thoughts began racing through Dean's mind as Cas lay frozen beneath him.

-/-

"Dean, _please,_ you have to come out of there."

"No!"

Dean heard the thump indicating that Cas had most likely knocked his head against the solidly locked bathroom door in frustration. He heard the deep sigh on the other side of the wood as Cas tried for what had to be the hundredth time.

"Dean, I'm not mad at you, please come out so we can talk."

"Go away Cas!"

Dean knew he was being petulant, knew that he sounded like a bratty child, but he wasn't going to open the door; he _couldn't._

As soon as his mind had caught up with him downstairs he'd bolted away from Cas' body, straight up the stairs and locked himself in his and Sammy's bathroom.  
He couldn't believe that he'd done it. He'd _kissed_ Cas. And not in that platonic way that people did when they were greeting friends or family. He'd kissed him right on the mouth, as if they were something more.

Dean was trying really hard not to think about it as he paced along the tiled floor. He didn't want to focus on the warm feel of Cas' strong body pressed against his, didn't want to think about Cas' hand running through his hair, didn't want to dwell on the fact that Cas' lips seemed to fit perfectly against his own.

Dean wanted nothing more than for Cas to leave him alone. He _knew _Cas would hate him for this. He'd be in so much trouble. Cas would probably never want to _see_ him again. He'd think he was disgusting.

And yet, somehow, his mind still wanted him to yearn for it. He found himself imagining the two of them back on the couch together, but with a few significant differences. Cas wouldn't stay frozen; he'd clutch Dean's smaller body to him and move against him. He'd work his tongue into Dean's mouth and take what he wanted.

Dean wanted Cas to _want_ him too, and it hurt that all he could hear was a very distinct sadness lacing Cas' deep tone as he attempted to coax him back downstairs.

Eventually Dean heard Cas' retreating footsteps, heard him trot back down the stairs as Dean remained firmly shut in his sanctuary.

Dean waited roughly another ten minutes before he carefully slid the lock on the door in the opposite direction and opened the wood a slither so he could peer through the gap.

He half expected Cas to still be waiting for him on the other side, ready to ambush him with a multitude of disapproval. The empty hallway had Dean breathing a sigh of relief. He toyed with the idea of simply going straight to his room, curling himself up in the centre of his bed, ignoring his foolish mistake and hoping Cas would do the same.

But instead, his legs seemed to have a different plan. As silently as he could he crept back down the stairs. Dean poked his head around the kitchen door frame once he reached it. Cas was seated at the table, his elbows against the wood and his head in his hands as he shielded his face from his surroundings.

Dean's resolve to let Cas know that he had emerged wavered. Instead of turning back however, his feet once again seemed to be quite content in making his decisions for him. He walked as silently as possible to Cas' side, though the soft shuffle of his feet was enough to alert Cas to his presence.

Cas lifted his head from his hands, his eyes seeking Dean's. Dean came to pause before him, a multitude of anxiousness running through him as he waited for Cas to begin his tirade of resentment.

Dean knew he should apologize. Blame contributing factors such as sleep and plead for Cas' forgiveness. But looking up into those blue eyes he couldn't summon any such concepts. He was drawn back down to one basic thought; all he wanted to do was kiss him again.

"Dean," Cas started softly, his voice sounded huskier than normal with the hushed tone, "Why would - you can't -," Cas sighed deeply, his blue eyes tracing the lines of Dean's face as the younger boy continued to gaze at him.

"Why not?" Dean challenged, while internally cringing. Why could he never just keep his mouth shut? He always had to make things worse.

"Because we _can't_ Dean." Cas looked like he was about to start some form of rant but he stopped himself, "We're not going to have this conversation, all right? Just go upstairs. It's past your bedtime anyway."

Dean was barely paying attention to Cas as he attempted to direct him away; he was much more focused on Cas' first words.

_We._ Not _you_ can't, or _you're _wrong. But _we_. Cas included himself, why would Cas be including himself?

Dean moved closer to Cas' chair and Cas immediately moved further back in the seat. Dean took the advantage and directly climbed over Cas' now accessible lap, seating himself with one leg dangling either side of Cas' waist as he straddled him, pinning him to the chair.

"_Dean_," Cas' warning tone was back as he instinctively rested his hands on Dean's shoulders to push Dean's smaller body away.

"Cas?" Dean questioned firmly, his eyes seeking Cas' even as the older boy adamantly tried to avoid the connection.

"For both our sakes Dean, please, you have to stop this. Whatever you think 'this' is."

Dean reached his hands forward to twist his fingers into Cas' hair, attempting to get him to hold still for just a moment.

"Are you really telling me to stop? I _want _this Cas."

Cas finally allowed his eyes to flash down to Dean's, "You don't have the first clue of what you are asking Dean. We _can't_."

"Do you really want me to stop?" Dean's voice was softer as he tilted his face up towards Cas'.

The tight grip of Cas' fingers slackened from his shoulders as Dean heard his name fall from Cas' lips again. It was softer this time, a murmur, a _plea_.

Dean wasn't entirely sure what Cas was requesting for, so he merely hoped it was what he wanted in return as he closed the minimal distance between them, shutting his eyes tight, and sealing his lips with Cas' once more.

Dean braced himself as he felt Cas' hands once again move firmly to his shoulders, he was fully expecting Cas to violently push him away and was more than surprised when Cas clutched at his shirt and drew him closer.

Cas' lips moved to take control over Dean's quickly, moving against them persistently and Dean easily opened his mouth when he felt Cas' tongue swiping out trying to gain access. Dean's hands tightened in Cas' hair as Cas sucked at his tongue and twirled both of them together. He tried to drag Cas closer as Cas' arms shifted down his back and around his waist to pull him in.

Dean barely knew what he was doing, he'd kissed a few girls his own age, and one boy; fooled around with them a little. But he'd never done this with someone who really knew what they were doing. He attempted to keep up with Cas as the elder continued to ravish at his mouth. He grasped just as tight when Cas would cling to him and followed Cas' lead when he tilted his head into a different direction.

Dean grew more confident the longer that Cas didn't pull away. When he twined his tongue past Cas' and into Cas' mouth, running it along the roof and around his teeth, Cas moaned against him. The deep sound vibrated down the entire length of Dean's body, causing him to shiver with it, and he doubled his efforts to try and make Cas repeat the sound of pleasure.

Cas had to fist his hand into the back of Dean's hair and drag him back so they could break for air. Dean's breath was coming in pants as he allowed Cas to hold them apart. He blinked his eyes back open and thoroughly enjoyed the way Cas was gazing at him hungrily.

Dean traced his hand around from the back of Cas' neck and over his jaw, running it up to his ear and back across his prominent cheekbone, brushing the tips of his fingers against Cas' fuller than normal lips and smiling when Cas kissed at them softly.

Cas hummed as he let his eyes slip closed. Dean leaned forward once he wasn't being watched and carefully placed his lips to Cas' jaw. When Cas sighed in contentment he followed the complete path his fingers had made, gently, with his mouth.

When his lips were within reach, Cas caught them with his own and kissed him chastely. Holding them lightly together for a moment before drawing back again.

"Dean," Cas murmured, resting their foreheads together, "We should stop."

Dean couldn't help the grin that spread across his lips, "Maybe_. _But I won't. Not unless you tell me you don't want me."

Cas chuckled, pressing his lips quickly back to Dean's before responding, "You never were one to play fair Dean Winchester, why should I expect any different of you now?" Cas ran a hand through Dean's hair before bringing it round to cup his cheek. "I shouldn't want you like I do Dean. Not now. Not ever."

Dean shrugged minimally, "But you do, and I want you, so nothing else should matter."

Cas smiled sadly, "It's not even legal, Dean. You're nowhere _near_ legal -"

"I don't care Cas."

"But -"

"I. Don't. Care. Castiel. It's not like I'm incapable of making decisions. I know what I'm asking for."

"What you're asking for?" Cas furrowed his brow, "You want more than this?"

Dean smirked down at him, as he traced his lips back along Cas' jaw, resting them when he was close to his ear, "I want _everything _Cas. I want you to fuck me. Split me open on your cock. Make me scream." Dean licked playfully at Cas' ear, a thrill of pleasure running through him at the tight grip Cas' hand instinctively placed on his thigh, "I need you Cas. All of you."

Dean felt Cas grin into the side of his neck, "You should be careful what you wish for Dean."

"Fuck me Cas."

Cas chuckled, pressing his lips to the skin that they rest against, "When did you learn to use such profanity, Dean?"

"When thinking about you," Dean shifted in Cas' lap as Cas twined his arms back around his waist, lightly tracing patterns into his side as his lips turned fiercer against his neck, "About all the things I wanted you to do to me."

"Tell me, Dean, what do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me."

Cas chuckled again at the simplicity, "What else."

"I always wanted you to kiss me. Everywhere, I want your lips everywhere. And your hands. I want your hands to know every inch of me."

Dean paused as Cas snaked his hand around from his waist and over his hip, trailing it further till he reached the bulge that was forming in the front of Dean's jeans. "Keep going," Cas murmured as he continued to suck and lap at his neck.

"I want you to let me suck you off. Let me lick and suck at your leaking cock while you fuck my face." Cas palmed his hand pointedly along the length of Dean's hard cock. "I want you to pin me down, tie me down, do whatever you want to me. Open me up with your hands, and your mouth. Stretch me till I can't take it anymore."

Cas stroked with increased firmness through the material at Dean's aching cock, with every movement Dean felt as if he was going to explode, his throat clenched at the sensation and he clutched at Cas' shoulders for support. Cas soothed him gently, "Continue Dean. I've got you."

"I want you to fuck me into my mattress. Fuck me so hard I scream. So hard I feel it for days and can't sit straight for even longer." Dean couldn't help the instinctual buck of his hips as Cas continued to fist him through his pants. "I want you to cum inside of me. Leave your seed behind so everyone will know I'm yours. I'll lick the rest off you, lick you clean, the delicious taste of you sliding down my throat as you continue to hold me down."

Dean lost it when he felt Cas' teeth sink into his neck.

He came in his pants. His throbbing cock twitching as if it wanted nothing more than for Cas' hand to be those few layers closer. He could feel his cum leaking out and soaking quickly into his boxers. Cas' hand didn't cease its movements until Dean was completely done.

Dean shifted forwards to rest his head on Cas' shoulder, the pulses of pleasure still jolting through him as Cas held him close. He felt Cas' lips press into his hair and he instinctively leaned into the touch.

"Cas," Dean breathed out softly.

Cas chuckled at the weakness in his tone, "You're going to get us into trouble Dean. I can tell."

Dean grinned as he felt Cas' hands trace lightly along his spine. He shifted attempting to press himself closer into Cas' chest, and with his movements could feel the distinctive hard line beneath his ass.

Dean pulled back enough so he could gaze up into Cas' eyes, "You hard, Cas?"

Cas barely refrained from rolling his eyes as he moved forward to press his lips firmly to Dean's, breathing against him he clutched at the younger boys waist as he spoke, "I have _you_, sitting in my lap and squirming around, while you spout the most vulgar words as if you're some kind of porn star, and you question whether I'm turned on?" Cas smiled against his skin, "You have no idea how sinful you are Dean."

Dean pressed his mouth against Cas' again before lowering his voice, his tone turning tentative, "Can we go to my room?"

Cas breathed deeply, nudging his nose against Dean's, "Anything you want." His words were sincere, a promise. And Dean's face shone.

Dean grasped Cas' hand tightly before moving off his lap, he ignored the somewhat uncomfortable feeling in his pants as Cas stood with him, allowing Dean to drag him out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

They only made it halfway up the incline before Dean felt Cas' other arm twine firmly around his waist, spinning him around. Cas stood two steps lower than Dean and the difference almost had them at the same height. Dean wrapped his arms swiftly around Cas' neck, dragging him close enough so he could twist his tongue back into Cas' mouth.

Cas ran his hands solidly up Dean's sides, around his shoulders and back down to clutch at his waist. Cas pulled him forward, lining their bodies up, and Dean could feel every inch of his form somehow connecting brilliantly with Cas'.

Cas gripped at Dean's thighs and with minimal effort hoisted Dean's legs up to wrap around his waist. Dean locked around him tightly, using all of his limbs to cling to Cas as if he was some form of life support, as Cas continued to ravish his mouth.

They stayed bound like that, Cas carrying Dean, the remainder of the trip to Dean's room.

Dean couldn't help the surprised laugh that escaped him when Cas dumped him unceremoniously onto his mattress. The sudden loss of contact had him falling back against the foam and he grinned up at the man gazing hungrily down at him.

Dean roamed his eyes over the entirety of Cas' figure. He took in everything, from the way Cas' eyes were shining keenly, to the rumpled state of his clothes, and they remained rested on the obvious bulge that was positioned at the front of Cas' pants.

Dean pulled himself back upright, moving to sit on the edge of the bed; he rested his hands on Cas' waistband and ran his fingertips over his belt.

"Dean," Cas spoke softly down to him, running both his hands through Dean's hair and tilting his face so the younger boy was looking directly up at him. "I'm not going to fuck you tonight." Dean immediately opened his mouth to protest, objections clambering to flow off his tongue, but Cas continued. "I will. I have every intention to. But not tonight."

"Why not?" Dean cringed at himself when his tone came out so childish. "You said anything I want."

Cas smiled down at him, "There are things we need that I don't have right now. Protection -"

"Don't want to use protection," Dean grumbled.

"Proper lube," Cas pressed firmly, "I refuse to ever hurt you, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes but nodded at the clear conviction lining Cas' features. He moved his fingers back along the line of Cas' belt and fiddled with the buckle, unlatching the loop of leather.

"Dean," Cas repeated warningly.

Dean huffed, "I get it Cas. No fucking. But that doesn't mean I can't see you naked."

Cas chuckled, running a hand through Dean's hair, "You've seen me naked before Dean. We grew up together."

"This is different," Dean muttered.

He dispensed of Cas' belt onto the ground as Cas tipped his face back upwards. Cas ran his fingers along the side of Dean's face, brushing them under his eyes and across the bridge of his nose. Dean screwed his face up at the sensation. "Come here," Cas mumbled.

Dean raised himself to his knees on the edge of the bed, leaning against Cas so he wouldn't lose his balance, as Cas bent down the small amount needed so he could press their lips together.  
Cas kissed him softly, cradling his face as he twined his tongue with Dean's again. Dean pressed up into him, savoring the taste of Cas against him as Cas bit lightly at his bottom lip.

Dean barely noticed when Cas drifted a hand down from his face; he was too preoccupied with the skill of Cas' tongue. Cas trailed his palm deftly down his body and clutched his fingers around the hem of Dean's t shirt. Dean did feel when Cas shifted the material up his chest, and he pulled back just long enough for Cas to drag the fabric over his head and toss it on the floor.

The coolness of the air lapped at Dean's bare torso and he wasn't sure if it was that, or the feel of Cas' strong hands slowly running over his unclothed skin, that had him shivering.

Cas ran both his hands over Dean's chest slowly, drew them around his shoulder blades, traced them along the line of his back and along the band of his jeans, rested them against his hips.  
Dean leaned into the touch, moved with Cas' hands as his mouth remained pressed firmly with Cas' own.

When Cas retracted his hands Dean was about to start complaining, until he saw Cas' fingers move to work at the buttons of his shirt, deftly slipping the blue materiel open. Dean reached forward to help and Cas grinned against him. Dean moved Cas' hands out of the way and finished the last few fastenings on his own, pushing the shirt open so he could run his hands over Cas' abdomen and up his chest.

When he reached Cas' shoulders he pushed the shirt off completely and dragged it down his arms, throwing it in the general direction of his own unwanted top.

Dean grinned shyly as he copied what Cas had done to him, slowly moving to feel the entirety of Cas' bare upper body. He would have felt subconscious, _if_ Cas didn't have his head bent low to Dean's, softly pressing kisses into his temple as his breathing took on a ragged measurement.

Dean placed his hands on Cas' hips as he shifted himself further back onto his bed, he didn't relinquish his hold on Cas as he moved. Cas followed him, sliding to sit on Dean's bed as Dean fisted his hand into his hair and locked their lips back together. Dean shifted so that they were completely against one another, Cas' arms twisting around his waist to pull him in, as their bare skin connected as much as possible.

About the time when one of them would usually draw away Cas pulled Dean closer, as if he was trying to meld them together. Dean complied gleefully with the action, clambering back onto Cas' lap.

Cas fisted a hand in his hair and forced his face at a different angle, continuing to thrust his tongue deep into Dean's mouth and towards his throat, his teeth nipped at Dean's greedy mouth whenever they'd draw slightly back for air.

Cas was back to tracing along his skin with his other hand and Dean moaned obscenely when Cas twisted at his nipple. Cas repeated the motion, running his fingers around the nub causing the sensitive area to harden.

Dean rocked his hips down against Cas', pleased when he could once again feel the hard line of Cas' cock pressing against his ass.

Dean moved compliantly when Cas shifted him off his lap and back onto the bed, motioning for him to lie down on his back. Dean shuffled down, resting his head against his pillows and keeping his eyes firmly trained on Cas as the older boy knelt near his waist.

Cas placed his hand over Dean's once again filled cock. He stroked at him slowly a couple of times before nimbly unfastening Dean's jeans and shifting both them and his boxers down over Dean's hips.

Dean's breath caught in his throat after his cock finally sprung free of its confines, the cool air lapping around it caused him to shiver against his sheets. Cas chucked the remainder of Dean's clothes completely out of the way before turning his attention solely back onto Dean.

He wrapped his fingers around Dean's cock skin to skin and Dean immediately bucked up into the perfect friction. Cas' name huskily slipped out of his mouth as Cas smiled up at him. Cas pumped his shaft slowly, spreading around the pre-cum that was beading at the tip and moved his other hand to play with Dean's tight balls.

Dean rolled out of Cas' reach when he knew that he was about to tumble over the edge. He couldn't form enough words to emphasis that he didn't want to cum again just yet and settled for biting his teeth into his pillow, Cas' hand trailing slowly over his waist, as Dean allowed his body to calm down.

When he had control over himself Dean turned back to look at Cas who was watching him softly. He moved back closer to Cas, his hands reaching for Cas' waistband and he was pleased when Cas didn't head any of his movements.

Dean flicked open Cas' pants and reached for the zipper as he focused on freeing Cas of his remaining garments. Dean ignored any nerves that wanted to make themselves known as he tugged Cas' pants open. Cas lifted his hips enough so Dean could drag the material down. The younger boy only paused briefly before reaching back for the waistband of Cas' boxers and getting rid of those as well.

Cas' cock was just as hard as Dean's. The stiff member arching up towards his stomach as a bead of pre-cum leaked out of the tip. Cas stroked himself a couple of times before Dean reached forward; he slid his hand under Cas' and allowed Cas to move him how he wanted.

Once Dean built up a proper rhythm Cas retracted his own hand and let Dean pump him on his own. Cas' hips moved instinctively into Dean's fist, the hot skin beneath Dean's hand twitching as he grasped at it.

Dean was taken by surprise when Cas lunged at him eagerly; he flipped Dean back down against the bed, straddled his waist and lined both their aching cocks up against one another.

Dean moaned with pleasure at the sensation. Cas fisted both their shafts together in his hand, mixing their pre-cum and allowing the wetness of it to easily slide his way. Dean could barely rut up with Cas' weight pinning him down and his head fell back, a groan tearing past his lips as Cas leaned down to messily seal their lips back together.

Dean clutched a hand into Cas' hair, the other one gripping harshly at Cas' thigh as Cas continued to rock down against him. Cas sustained the contact between their slick cocks as he moved his hands to toy across Dean's balls again. He shifted lower this time, trailing the digits underneath Dean and inching back towards the cleft of his ass.

Dean was gone the moment he felt the tips of Cas' fingers flick around his hole. His second orgasm tore through him, his cum once again gushing out of him, but this time it thoroughly covered Cas' hand, as well as his cock and stomach.

Cas came with a groan after Dean had shuddered beneath him. His own cum mixed with Dean's as it splattered against the boy beneath him.

They were both panting as Cas collapsed beside Dean. He drew the boy towards him; wrapping an arm tightly around his waist and pulling him close against his chest. Dean smiled into his skin, the pure bliss of satisfaction flowing through him.

Dean reached a hand down to the mess that was still covering the both of them. He swiped his fingers through the milky substance that was covering Cas' hip and brought his fingers up to his lips. Cas' eyes widened comically as Dean licked at his fingers with hesitance, the strong taste of Cas flooded his senses and he lapped at the digits with a more forceful insistence.

Dean was confused when Cas dragged his hand away from his mouth before Cas surged forward and smashed their lips back together. Dean grinned against him as Cas poked his tongue into his mouth, lapping at him.

Dean tried to chase his lips when Cas pulled away, causing Cas to chuckle. Dean pouted when Cas continued to deny him and glared at the smirk lining Cas' wrecked mouth. "Tease," Dean stated.

"Slut," Cas responded as Dean reached greedily for him again and Dean giggled, settling for curling himself into Cas' arms as Cas stroked lazily at his side.

"We're doing this every day," Dean declared firmly.

Cas snorted, "I'm sure that won't become obvious."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Who cares?"

Cas laughed softly, pressing his lips into Dean's hair, "I can just imagine the look on your father's face if he found out I was defiling his little boy."

"I'm not _that_ young Cas."

Cas chuckled again, "He'd _shoot _me Dean. Repeatedly."

Dean grumbled unintelligibly into Cas' chest. He pushed himself far enough away so he could look properly at Cas' shining face. Cas' brow pinched at the somewhat hesitant look once again clouding Dean's features, "Would you ever want to tell anyone?"

Cas smiled softly, "When you are older Dean. When you are _legal _might be a good start." He ran his hand through Dean's ruffled hair, "You might be completely over me by then."

Dean shook his head vehemently, leaning back in to press a chaste kiss to Cas' lips, "Will you get over me?"

"Never," Cas responded sincerely, "I've always wanted you Dean."

"Exactly."

Cas smiled as Dean's promise washed over him. He dragged Dean back against him as they resumed the locking of their mouths.  
Dean's exhaustion was finally catching up to him as they shifted into languidly pressing their lips against the others and his eyes began to drift closed.

"We should probably shower," Cas murmured across to him.

Dean begrudgingly opened his eyes so he could look at the blue one's gazing at him softly, "But I'm comfortable."

"And I should change your sheets," Cas continued, his eyes glancing down to their really obvious mess.

Dean sighed, defeated, "Suppose," he murmured. He traced his fingers lightly against the side of Cas' face, a yawn escaped him as he sleepily asked, "But you'll sleep in here right? It'll just be as if we'd fallen asleep while talking. We always shared a bed when we went camping and stuff, it's not that weird -"

Cas pressed his lips forward to shut Dean up, "Yes, Dean."

Dean grinned and allowed Cas to haul his tired body out of his stained sheets. He dragged Cas down to him so he could kiss him again before Cas pulled him off to the bathroom. He was completely elated as he playfully chased Cas out of his room and down the hall. He couldn't believe that somehow the guy that he'd always wanted completely wanted him too.

It was going to be him and Cas forever. No matter what anyone said; he didn't care.  
And he certainly was _never _going to be complaining the next time Cas was asked to babysit.

* * *

_This is just a oneshot for now. Might add another chapter or two.. Maybe. Don't know. Let me know what you think?  
_

Has now been continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Fourteen – Part Two

Four days, six hours and _about _forty minutes; that's how long it took for Dean to manage having Cas and him in a room again. _Alone _in a room again.

Not that he had been counting or anything.

They'd seen each other since the other night of course, but there had always been someone else inconveniently within the vicinity denying them anything more than simple talk. The most contact they'd managed was Cas wrapping his arm around Dean's waist to pull him out of Sammy's way as the young boy came trundling through on his little bike. And no one noticed if Dean maybe stayed pressed against Cas' chest for a few moments too long.

But now Dean had a chance. Mary and John were taking Sam to a parent teacher night at his school and John was once again insisting that Dean wasn't responsible enough to look after himself. Dean couldn't help the roll of his eyes whenever his Dad made such insinuations; the man could be completely overbearing.

However for once Dean didn't argue his father's insufferable behavior and put forward his own suggestion that Cas could watch him, since Mr. and Mrs. Novak were out for the night also.  
Mary was hesitant, cautious of the fact that it was a school night and Cas probably had classes to get to in the morning, but Dean persisted that Cas wouldn't mind and that he'd stay out of the older boy's way.

Mary walked Dean over to the Novak's, Dean with a bag slung over his shoulder containing a spare set of clothes, as he tried to keep his delight under control and the wide grin off his face.

Cas opened the door wearing a tatty old t shirt and a pair of sweatpants, his feet bare and his hair mussed; clearly he hadn't been expecting anyone.  
Cas swept his eyes over Mary and Dean, the bright blue sparkling just that bit clearer when they focused properly on Dean.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Dean said hurriedly, "Mom and Dad have to go out with Sammy."

"Dean," Mary berated at Dean's loud tone, "Manners." She turned her eyes back up to Cas, "You can say no Castiel. I understand if you have work to do, but it would really be help-"

Cas waved off the end of Mary's sentence, "Course, its fine." He took a step to the side to allow Dean over the threshold, his grin still firmly in place.

"I can come pick him up later -"

"Na, he can stay here. It's no problem. My parents won't be back till late tomorrow so he won't be in anyone's way." Cas mindlessly reached his hand to ruffle through Dean's hair as Mary smiled appreciatively, "I can drop him at school in the morning if you want? It's on my way."

"You're a God send Castiel, really, thank you."

Dean reluctantly allowed his mother to pull him back to her so she could kiss him goodbye on the forehead, before she repeated her thanks to Cas and was heading back down the driveway.

Cas closed the door on her retreating back and he laughed as Dean flung himself up into his arms.

He picked Dean up effortlessly, Dean's legs wrapping around his waist and his arms around his neck to hold himself up and as close to Cas as possible. Cas twined his arms around Dean's back to hold him in position, light chuckles still falling from him as Dean practically burrowed into him.

"Miss me?" Cas asked lightly.

"Nope," Dean responded, the lie clearly evident as he gazed happily into Cas' eyes.

"Liar," Cas stated, shifting a hand carefully to run his fingers back through Dean's hair.

Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly against Cas', almost hesitantly. Cas sighed deeply and Dean pressed back with a bit more pressure. Cas clutched his fingers at the base of Dean's skull and held him close.

The chasteness of their light kisses soon disappeared as Cas trailed his tongue along the seam of Dean's lips requesting more. Dean opened up to him immediately, a small whine of need falling out of him as Cas finally kissed him properly.

Their tongues twined together messily, Cas tilted Dean's head to the side as he moved their lips against one another. Dean ran his fingers up into Cas' messy hair and tried to drag himself impossibly closer to the body he was currently wrapped around.

They pulled back to breath. Cas pressed his forehead to Dean's, keeping them close, and smiled when Dean aimed for his mouth again.

"You had dinner?" Cas asked, pressing his lips to the corner of Dean's mouth.

"No." Dean smiled, "You gonna cook for me Cas?"

Cas laughed loosening his hold so Dean could drop his legs back to the ground, "If that's the case then I think your options are limited to pasta. Or we can order something."

"Pasta," he smiled up at Cas. Dean's legs felt shaky as he untwined himself back to the floor and he grasped Cas' hand so Cas wouldn't notice his lack of balance.

Cas dragged Dean to the kitchen and hoisted him up to sit on the bench while he started pulling out ingredients. Dean grinned happily as he watched Cas get all the things he needed.

"Where are your parents?" Dean asked. It wasn't strange for the Novak's to be away for a few days; Mr. Novak worked for a large company and he was in the communication side of things and often had to go and speak to people at conferences all around the country.

"Dallas, something about new buyers," Cas shrugged, "Everything ok with Sam at school?"

"Course, he's still a miniature genius. They'll just be listening to how great he is for the next couple of hours."

Cas laughed, walking back over to where Dean sat and coming to stand between his dangling legs. "Good for us." Cas leaned over to press his lips back to Dean's, running his hands up Dean's thighs and around his waist as Dean wound his fingers back into his hair.

Cas didn't pull away till he heard the pot on the stove over boiling. Dean sighed dejectedly at the loss but didn't protest overly since he was relatively hungry and the smell of the food now wafting around them had him salivating.

Cas piled two bowls high, smothering the contents with pasta sauce and melting cheese over the top. Dean waited for Cas to sit down before pointedly seating himself in Cas' lap.

Dean could hear Cas trying not to chuckle from behind him and nudged him lightly in the ribs, "Shut up, you're comfortable," Dean mumbled.

Cas pulled Dean back more firmly against him and pressed his lips into his hair, before maneuvering around the younger boy so he could reach his own bowl. "Didn't say anything," Cas replied softly as he curled his free hand securely around Dean's slim waist.

Dean turned to look up at him and pressed his lips to Cas' jaw before turning back to his food, he hummed around his mouthful, "You cook good."

Cas chuckled, "Hardly."

They ate mostly in silence, happy to merely enjoy each other's company. And Dean was _really_ enjoying the patterns Cas was absentmindedly tracing into his side with his long fingers.

Cas pushed their empty bowls away from them the second Dean dropped his fork down and pressed his face back into Dean's hair.

Dean could feel the soft press of Cas' lips moving further down towards his neck, while Cas' hands had trailed down to rub along his jean clad thighs. Dean clutched his hands over Cas', twining their fingers together and moving with him when he felt Cas' lips fasten more securely on his neck.

Dean tilted his head to the side, immediately giving Cas more room, as the older boy lapped at the soft skin beneath his lips.

A moan slipped past Dean's lips as Cas bit lightly at him, "Harder," Dean's voice was incredibly soft that Cas had trouble hearing him, "Mark me."

Dean whined when Cas eased his movements instead of increasing them, "Can't where people can see," Cas pressed his closed lips back to Dean's neck.

Dean sighed frustrated, fisted his hand at the hem of his t shirt and yanked it up over his head, tossing it across the table. "Where people won't see then," Dean stated, leaning back against Cas' shoulder and watching him pointedly until Cas leaned back down.

Cas pressed his lips to the top of Dean's shoulder, mouthing along the skin, down the base of his neck and towards his collarbone. Dean arched up into the touch, reaching a hand back so he could fist it into Cas' hair and hold him close.

Dean pressed his ass firmly into the cradle of Cas' hips, rocking himself back slowly as Cas got a hold on his hips and attempted to drag him closer. Cas used his teeth more firmly against Dean's neck and the younger boy gasped as he felt the sting of pain, his free hand scrabbled for purchase against the side of Cas' thigh as Cas soothed the area with his tongue.

Dean was nearly panting when Cas pulled up enough to rest his lips to the shell of Dean's ear, "I need you to tell me if you ever want me to stop anything, okay Dean?" Dean nodded his head minimally, distracted with the line that Cas was licking behind his ear. "Dean?" Cas repeated more firmly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll tell you to stop anything I don't like. When are you gonna stop treating me like some kind of invalid? I _like _what you're doing Cas. I know what we're doing. Please just – more." Dean dropped his head back onto Cas' shoulder so Cas could see the clear conviction in his eyes.

Cas smiled down at him, pressing their lips together softly before pushing at Dean to hop off of him, "Come on then." Dean turned his eyes up questioningly as Cas stood also, "I gave you your chance to turn back Dean. Now, however, you're mine."

Dean couldn't control the gleeful laugh that escaped him as Cas picked him up bridal style, sealing their lips back together as he carried Dean close and up to his room.

Dean didn't allow Cas to drop him against the mattress like he'd done a few days previous, this time he refused to relinquish his hold around Cas' neck and dragged him down on top of him as Cas tried to deposit him onto the bed. Cas chuckled against his lips, smiling into the kisses that he didn't cease against Dean's mouth.

Dean only spared a glance for Cas' room. He'd been in there many times when they were younger. It hadn't changed overly much; except there was a higher multitude of books that now lined nearly every wall and the desk piled high with open textbooks and Cas' laptop with what looked like an essay half written on the screen.

Cas savored in the easier access he now had to Dean's bare skin. Trailing his tongue languidly over Dean's sharp collarbones, down his sternum and over his ribs. Cas held his hips down when he began to squirm at the precise attention.

"Cas," Dean moaned out, shifting his fingers through Cas' hair. Cas didn't cease his actions until Dean repeated his name and gave a firmer tug.

Cas moved back up his body, hovering over Dean's smaller body and gazing down into Dean's shinning eyes, "What's wrong?"

Dean bit at his lip shyly, Cas' eyes following the motion hungrily. Dean leaned up to press their lips together, then softly nibbling at Cas' bottom lip and grinning as it caused Cas to pull his body up against him. Dean grinned timidly as he pulled back, asking Cas coyly, "Lay on your back?"

Cas smiled down at him before complying, rolling off of Dean and landing against his mattress his eyes gazing at the ceiling.

Cas helped Dean quickly divest him of all his clothes when it became apparent that's what he wanted. He shifted his shoulders so Dean could drag his old t shirt out of the way, lifted his hips so Dean could shimmy his sweats and underwear down and off.

Dean sat back on his haunches and took his time to admire the view in front of him. Cas laid out all for him. He'd imagined it so many times, Cas' long lithe body, spread out for his eyes only. Cas shifted his hands to rest behind his head as he contently watched Dean appraise him.

Dean carefully straddled himself over Cas' thighs, the older man easily taking his wait as Dean reached up to trace his fingers lightly over Cas' abdomen. Dean slowly drew his digits around, over the lines of his ribs, down the dip of his navel and he spent extra time around the ridge of his hips.

When Dean went that extra length lower, where Cas was really craving him, Dean gently trailed his fingers up the length of Cas' shaft.

Dean tentatively stroked near the base and along his thighs before confidently wrapping his fingers around as much of Cas' cock as they could take and stroking him firmly.

Cas bucked up into the friction that Dean's hand created, groaning as pleasure rippled through him. Dean smiled at the reaction, pumping him again. He ran his fingers through the pre cum that was quickly forming from the tip of Cas' length and he smeared it around, using it to help his hand slide easier against Cas' skin.

Cas' eyes slipped close as Dean continued to pump him. He was about to reopen them and move to return the favor when he felt Dean stop but he didn't get the chance.

A more powerful heat engulfed the top of Cas' cock and his eyes shot open in surprise as pleasure once again jolted through him.  
He gazed down to find Dean's green eyes cautiously staring up at him, his lips spread wide and wrapped around the head of Cas' leaking shaft.

Cas couldn't help but groan at the sight and he felt Dean smile around him. Dean dropped his gaze and focused on what he was doing.

He moved his mouth carefully up and down Cas' cock. Taking in as much as he easily could before pulling back and then sinking down again. He worked up a steady rhythm, sucking as he went and soon learning to hollow his cheeks and apply some pressure.

Cas was trying his hardest not to simply fuck up into the brilliant warmth that was Dean's mouth and he bit at the inside of his mouth to try and distract himself.

Dean pulled off completely, licking a long stripe up the length of Cas' fully erect cock before sinking back down further than he'd been before. Cas' couldn't help the buck of his hips when he felt his tip nudge at the back of Dean's throat. He heard Dean almost gag at the sensation and fisted his hand into Dean's short hair ready to pull him off but Dean didn't let him.

Dean clutched at Cas' hips as he worked as far down Cas' length as he could go, he wrapped his fingers around the remainder of Cas' dick that he couldn't manage and used his mouth and hand in time with one another.

Cas was practically seeing stars as Dean worked him. He knew that his hand was probably too tight in Dean's hair, his hips were probably too forceful against Dean's body and his cock sinking too far down Dean's throat for his first time but Dean was just taking it so _well_.

Cas' orgasm raced upon him quickly, a broken, "_Dean_," falling from his lips was the only warning he managed to give as he tumbled over the edge.

Dean swallowed as best he could, before it was too much and he had to pull back to save from choking. The remainder of Cas' cum splattered across Dean's face, covering his full lips and streaking across his cheek.

Cas took a deep lungful of air before hoisting himself onto his elbows so he could look down at Dean properly.

Dean was still across his thighs, grinning shyly up at him as he licked hesitantly at the cum that was over his lips. "Was that ok?"

Cas laughed humorlessly collapsing back against his pillows, "Holy _fuck_ Dean Winchester. You're fucking perfect."

Dean giggled; he liked it when he made Cas swear.

Cas looked back down when he felt Dean shifting around. Dean licked around his lips again before leaning down and lapping around Cas' cock, cleaning him up.

"Dean," Cas moaned, "You don't have to -"

"You have no idea how good you taste Cas," Dean said, effectively cutting Cas off as he continued to drink down any of the cum that he'd missed.

He pulled himself back up Cas' body once he was done, curling himself into Cas' side and meeting Cas' hungry lips as they pressed together. Cas curled his tongue into Dean's mouth, the taste of himself exploding along his senses as Dean lapped at him.

Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair cradling the boy close to him as Dean pulled his lips away. As Dean shifted Cas felt the line of Dean's hard cock pressing against him from behind the confines of his jeans and Cas smirked into Dean's skin, "What can I do for you in return baby boy?"

Dean ensured Cas was looking directly into his eyes as he stated, "Fuck me."

Cas smiled, "You sure?"

Dean nodded vehemently, "Please Cas."

Cas nodded slowly and Dean happily pressed their lips back together, "It might take me a few minutes to get back up and running though."

Dean grinned as he pulled back, "I'll help."

Cas furrowed his brow questioningly but Dean just shook his head. He shifted off Cas' body, lying down beside Cas so he could easily unfasten his jeans and drag the tight materiel off his legs, he dispensed of his boxers as well, throwing both items off the mattress and not caring where they landed.

Dean sat back up, facing Cas, and Cas watched as Dean deftly wrapped his fingers around his own hard cock and started stroking himself.

Cas moaned again at the sight, god this kid was going to be the death of him. "You gonna get ready for me baby?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah Cas. Tell me what to do."

Cas reached over to his nightstand, fishing around in the third draw till he successfully pulled back with a bottle of lube and a packet of condoms.

Cas immediately saw Dean's eyes narrow at the packet, "It's to be safe Dean."

"I don't want you to use one," Dean said petulantly, but he didn't care, "You and me Cas. Nothing in between."

"Dean-"

"You're clean Cas, like you don't have diseases or anything, right?" Cas shook his head. "Isn't that what they're used for? Asides from pregnancy but I don't think that's going to be a problem."

Cas snorted, he couldn't help it. He raked his eyes over Dean's determined face. How was he supposed to say no to Dean Winchester? Young, sweet, perfect, Dean Winchester who was looking at him with those damn puppy dog eyes while sitting completely naked and hard on his bed, how was he supposed to deny him anything? He wasn't, apparently, since he chucked the condoms back into his draw and Dean's grin slipped back into place.

"On your hands and knees," Cas said sternly and he rolled his eyes when Dean very eagerly complied. "I want you to open yourself up for me."

Dean nodded, a croaky, "Ok," slipping past his lips.

Cas popped the cap on the lube and squirted some of the cold substance onto his fingers, he rubbed it around a little to try and warm it before trailing his hand pointedly down the cleft of Dean's ass. Dean instinctively tried to rut back against Cas' solid hand but Cas held him steady, trailing his fingers down around Dean's hole and smearing the lube around the tight ring of muscle.

Dean let out a shuddering breath and almost whimpered when Cas retracted his hand, "Use it to spread yourself."

Dean shifted so he was on his knees and could maneuver his hands back behind himself; he kept his gaze locked on Cas as he trailed his fingers down.

He'd tried to do this to himself once, but he didn't really have any clue what he'd been doing at the time and he hadn't used any form of lubricant to ease his way so it hadn't ended all that well. Now however he could feel his hole clenching in anticipation instead of anxiety.

Dean circled himself a couple of times, gathering the lube the Cas had left on his fingers before slowly pushing one past the first extremely tight ring of muscles. He paused once it was in, waiting for his body to adjust to the breach before slowly moving it in and out of himself.

Cas watched as the digit disappeared completely inside Dean before reappearing, and he reached for his own re-hardening cock and began stroking himself in time with Dean's movements.

Cas waited for Dean to easily be working the lone digit in and out of himself before he stated, "Another."

Dean obeyed once more, slowly pressing in another finger besides his first. He hissed at the initial burn that it produced and then enjoyed the way that he was easily stretching with the scissoring of his fingers.

Cas let go of his pulsing cock and got to his knees, "That's good. Let me take over?" Dean nodded again as Cas directed him back onto his hands and knees.

He felt Cas move around behind him, felt Cas trail his hands down the length of his back and the ridge of his spine, slowly palming over the soft flesh of his ass and spreading his cheeks.

Dean's breath caught in his throat and his hips bucked towards the mattress as he felt Cas blow lightly over his puckered hole, "God, Cas_, please."_

Cas chuckled, holding Dean's hips steadily, "Please what Dean?"

"Fuck me, please Cas, just fuck me."

"You're so impatient Dean," He blew air over Dean's exposed hole again as he reached for the lube, "Relax. I'll make you feel good and I promise I'll get there."

Dean waited impatiently as Cas applied more lube to his fingers, he trailed them back against the line of Dean's ass and his first digit slipped easily into Dean, even though he still felt incredibly tight. Cas took his time, slowly working the first finger in and out before adding the second and scissoring them like Dean had.

Dean was panting wantonly beneath him, "Feels so much better when you do it Cas."

Cas pressed his lips to the base of Dean's spine and smiled into his skin, "Good."

Dean was easily rocking himself back against Cas' fingers as Cas crooked the digits searching for that spot inside Dean that he knew would make the boy howl.  
He successfully found it on his third try, Dean's entire body shook beneath him as what was almost a scream tore its way out of Dean's mouth.

Cas grasped his spare hand around the base of Dean's cock to prevent the boy from coming, and just held him for a moment until the tirade of 'fuck' and 'Cas' stopped falling from his lips. When Dean could form more than one word at a time he demanded, "Do that again."

Cas laughed softly, pressing his lips to the closest part of Dean they could reach before he added a third finger. The stretch was more obvious this time, Dean hissed once again as he could feel more burn then pleasure and Cas took it slow until it subsided. He pressed his fingers back to Dean's prostate to help with the sensation and a wrecked moan fell from Dean again.

Dean thought Cas might break him when he went for the forth finger. But Cas took his time, was careful, and Dean's tight body gave way enough to allow the intrusion.

Dean's hands were tangled into the sheets of Cas' bed as he rocked back against him; he felt like he was about to burst and the only thought still running through his mind was _more._ He still wanted more. Needed more.

"Cas, I'm ready. Please, _please, _I want to take your cock." Dean's voice was broken as Cas finally pulled his fingers away.

Dean was shaky on his limbs as Cas let go of him long enough to apply some lube to his cock. Dean could hear the wet slide of Cas' hand running over his skin, could hear Cas' labored breathing, feel the heat radiating from Cas' body. It felt like all his senses had been heightened.

Dean gave his ass an impatient wiggle when he knew Cas was doing nothing but staring at him. He heard Cas give something between a laugh and whine of longing before he felt Cas' hands back on his hips moving him back and ensuring his legs were still shifted apart as much as possible.

Cas lined his cock up against Dean's hole and pushed slowly. God Dean was so _tight_ it felt as if he hadn't been stretched at all as Cas slowly sunk into him. Dean's breath hitched as Cas breached him and he was torn between letting Cas go slow or simply pushing himself back to get the initial burn over with.

Dean felt the stretch every inch that Cas slid in, until he felt Cas' balls come to rest against his ass and he knew that Cas had sunk to the hilt. Dean breathed deeply, allowing his muscles to adjust to the prominent intrusion before he nodded, "Move Cas."

Cas pulled out slowly, waiting for Dean's body to show some sign of resistance but when he found none he couldn't help himself from slamming back in.

Dean cried out in pleasure as Cas slammed into his prostate, his knees slipped against the sheets and Cas had to hold him up so he wouldn't lose what little balance he had.

Cas set up a relentless pace once he knew Dean's body could take him, Dean's moans mixed with his own as he withstood the force. He soon managed to rock himself back against Cas in time with his thrusts and whenever Cas' cock pressed against his prostate he thought he was going to black out.

Cas paused when he felt Dean pushing against him as if he wanted to get up, "Dean?" He asked quickly, panicked, that he'd done something wrong.

"Want to ride you," Dean managed to exclaim, his voice ragged.

Cas pulled out of Dean without a thought, collapsing himself back onto his mattress as Dean once again straddled him. Higher this time, Cas held his cock as Dean carefully lowered himself down. He seated himself with ease, the burn that he'd originally felt with Cas' girth majorly reduced.

Cas gazed up at him with a debauched look, his eyes sparkling brighter than ever, his hair mussed into complete disarray, his cheeks flushed.  
Dean rested his palms against Cas' chest, pressing down against him to slowly lift himself up and back down. Cas curled his hands around Dean's hips helping move him around and allowing Cas to angle himself right where he wanted.

Cas moved one of his hands to wrap his fingers around Dean's cock that was slapping obscenely against his stomach and within three strokes Dean was gone.

The boy came hard, borderline screaming again as his orgasm tore through him, his cum splattering himself and Cas. Cas tumbled over the edge just after him, the sight of Dean above him, mixed with the prefect feel of Dean's stretched hole clenching even tighter around him as he came was enough.

If it were possible Dean was sure he would have come again just from the feel of Cas' essence filling him up.

Dean collapsed against Cas' chest, Cas having to lift him up enough so he could slide his spent cock out of him.

They were both breathing heavy against one another, neither having the energy or urge to move as they slowly came down from their spiraling highs.

Dean was the first to regain some semblance of energy, he shifted himself so he could burrow his nose into Cas' neck, curling against him and grinning when he felt Cas' arm rise up to bend around his shoulders.

"That was great," Dean murmured into the hollow between Cas' neck and shoulder, "Right?"

Cas summoned enough energy to snort, "'Great' doesn't quite cover what you just did Dean."

Dean felt the press of lips in his hair and snuggled closer into Cas' side.

"You're awesome Cas."

"Mmmm," Cas hummed into Dean's hair as he traced light patterns over Dean's back. Dean reluctantly pulled himself up out of Cas' arms and was met with Cas' accusing glare, "Where do you think you're going?"

Dean grinned at Cas' frown and leaned down to press their lips lightly together, "Gotta use the bathroom." Cas huffed but allowed Dean out of his grasp.

Dean padded his way across the hallway to Cas' bathroom not bothering to put on any clothes. He flicked on the light and quickly relieved himself, more intent with getting back to Cas than having to partake in frivolous tasks.

When he washed his hands he looked up at himself in the mirror and tried not to gasp at his reflection.

His hair was an absolute mess, cheeks flushed and a few splatters of cum still marring his skin. Not only that, there was a prominent line of hickey's trailing from the base of his neck and across his collarbone, there were fingertip marks lightly bruised against the curve of his hip and another mouth mark blooming under his ribs.

He grinned at his reflection.

He'd just been fucked, for the first time ever, and the evidence was littering his body. He ran his fingers lightly over the marks Cas had left near his shoulder, smiling as he felt a dull pain as he pressed at them. These were Cas' marks, Cas had claimed him, Cas had wanted him enough to mark him and he couldn't be more elated.

He walked briskly back across to Cas' room, his wide grin still firmly in place as he shut the door behind him and saw that Cas was awake and waiting for him.

"Hey beautiful," Cas murmured to him as Dean slid into bed beside him, Cas had tossed aside the top blanket they'd made a mess on and pulled the rest up to cover the both of them.

Dean twined his legs with Cas', wrapping his arms around him and leaned up to kiss him passionately.

Cas pulled him close, melding their bodies together as Dean stroked a hand through his hair and wrapped their tongues around one another.

"You know you're stuck with me forever? Right Cas?"

Cas laughed as the two of them burrowed deeper under the covers, keeping firmly locked together.

"You couldn't get rid of me if you tried, kid."

* * *

_Thank you to everyone you encouraged me to continue this! Hope you all continue to enjoy. There will now be at least two more chapters after this one, maybe more, I'll see how things go._


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter's a bit shorter but I'll make it up in the next one. I was also meant to write a bit more plot... Kinkyness ensured instead. Uh Well. Whatever. Enjoy!_

* * *

Fifteen

Cas picked up his phone as soon as his parents were firmly out the door.

He'd thought about moving out a couple of times recently; particularly when he wanted nothing more than to have Dean with him and the factor of his parents hindered the possibility. But staying here still had its benefits. He was managing to save money while he went to school, it was close to campus, and of course, Dean was always right next door.

Cas tapped his fingers swiftly against the touch screen, scrolling down to Dean's number and pressing the icon near Dean's picture. The image was of Dean and Cas' faces, they were pressed together, both smiling gleefully at the camera and the picture appeared to be one of complete innocence; only the two boys new that just beneath the lens frame Dean had his hand down Cas' pants, his fingers wrapped around Cas' cock as he firmly stroked him to completion.

Dean picked up after only two rings, "Hey sexy."

Cas rolled his eyes, "That's hardly an appropriate way to answer the phone Dean, what if it wasn't me?"

"Maybe I call everybody sexy, not just my sex god with perfect blue eyes and brilliant messy hair."

"Sweet talking me already, huh? You must be horny."

"Fuck of Cas," Dean said playfully.

"I'm home alone, if you're interested." Cas could hear Dean scrambling up from his bed before he even managed the end of his sentence.

"I'll be there in five," Dean said quickly before Cas once again heard the sound of the dial tone.

Cas was relatively sure that Mary and John had both been rather suspicious about the fact when Dean had suddenly became adamant that he spend so much time round at Cas'. Or that Cas come round to visit. Or that Cas just physically be wherever Dean was. But the novelty of the notion had soon worn off and both adults had taken it into their stride that the two boys had simply rekindled their old friendship.

It had become completely normal for Dean to announce that he was leaving to go stay at Cas' for the night, so it was simple for him to walk out his front door some time after dark and for no one to see him again till well after sunrise.

Dean let himself in, wandered into the living room when he could hear the distinct tone's of the television and plopped himself easily along the couch next to Cas. He leaned up to place his lips firmly over Cas' before comfortably placing his head in Cas' lap to turn and watch the screen.

Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair, a pinch forming at his brow when Dean shifted unnaturally beneath his touch.

"What's wrong?" Cas looked down, shifting Dean's hair and noticing a rather prominent bruise that had formed near his temple. "What the hell happened Dean?"

Dean shrugged, "Got into a fight with some dick. He came off second best."

Cas ignored the smugness in Dean's tone, "Why were you fighting?"

"Cause people are dicks."

Cas rolled his eyes, "Oh, very mature."

"You know how high school is Cas."

"Yes, as I recall I was generally the one who people wanted to punch."

Dean snuggled himself further into Cas' lap as Cas resumed stroking through his hair, "Why would anyone ever have wanted to hurt you? You're perfect."

Cas laughed softly, "I believe the term was 'too smart for my own good'." Cas sighed, "You should at least _try _to keep out of trouble Dean."

"It's not like I go_ looking _for trouble Cas, I'm just like some kind of magnet or something."

Cas snorted, "Trouble magnet, _right._"

Instead of telling him to shut up, Dean pointedly rubbed his nose into Cas' crotch which basically achieved the same result. Cas took a deep breath as Dean nuzzled against him again, easily gaining the attention of his confined cock as he lightly mouthed against the material.

"You should be wearing fewer clothes," Dean stated.

"You should try and learn to be more subtle at changing the subject."

Dean huffed a laugh, and moved himself up to press his lips back to Cas', "Actually I had something to show you." Cas furrowed his brow in confusion, even more so when Dean's cheeks started to burn red. "It's maybe kinda strange. But I thought it would be cool."

Dean pulled himself up out of Cas' arms and stood between his legs. Cas raised an eyebrow, "Strange for us?"

"Just, don't laugh, 'kay?"

Cas nodded as Dean unbuckled his belt, unlatching the strip of leather and throwing it on the couch. He paused before reaching back to the front of his jeans. Cas lightly put a hand on either side of Dean's waist and the pressure gave him enough reassurance to continue.

Dean managed to drag his zip half way down before Cas caught his wrist, his blue eyes nearly disappearing as they blew black and his tone turned ragged, "Dean, are you wearing -,"

"It's too weird right? You don't like it. I'll go take them off."

Cas caught Dean sharply and held him still, his eyes trained firmly on the silk that had been hidden beneath his jeans, "You're wearing panties."

Dean shrugged his shoulders and mumbled something unintelligibly.

Cas ignored him as he finished unfastening Dean's jeans and pulled the tight denim down his legs. The sight he was left with was spectacular. A thin pair of light blue panties were slung low across Dean's hips, the edges were trimmed with lace and the skimpy materiel could barely contain all of him. A wet patch was beginning to form at the front as Dean's cock hardened under Cas' scrutinizing attention.

Cas leaned forward from his position on the couch and lightly rubbed his mouth along the outline of Dean's covered cock, the silk caught against the roughness of his cheek as he moved and he heard Dean's breath catch at the sensation.

"So, you like?"

Cas moaned deep within his throat, "How are you even real Dean Winchester?"

Dean grinned as Cas sat heavily back against his seat, pulling Dean down on top of him so the boy was straddling his waist. He leaned up to seal their mouths together, Dean hungrily lapping into him as he rocked his hips down into Cas' own.

Cas reached a hand around and grasped firmly at Dean's thinly covered ass. He squeezed at the muscle and pulled Dean firmly against him, a groan tearing from Dean's lips at the movement.

Cas picked Dean up rather roughly, twisting their bodies around so Dean was laid out on the couch underneath him. Cas gazed down at the boy beneath him, smiling as Dean grinned up at him shyly.

Cas pressed his lips to the juncture of Dean's neck, mouthing at the skin before bighting down. Dean whined beneath him, leaning up into the sensation and fisting a hand into Cas' hair attempting to get him to repeat his motion.

Cas smirked into Dean's skin, shucking his t shirt up under his arms and out of the way before slowly working his mouth down the length of Dean's torso. He lapped at him, nipped at him, lavished Dean's skin in the all the places he knew Dean loved. Dean scrabbled for purchase against Cas' back, trying not to lose himself completely as Cas teased his way down his front.

Dean's back arched completely off the couch when Cas sucked at a nipple. Cas kept him raised as he held him close, swirling his tongue around the hardening nub and nibbling at it softly, drawing a whimper from Dean's mouth.

Cas exhaled deeply when he made it past Dean's navel, licking a long stripe down from his belly button and easily causing his tongue to disappear beneath the blue silk still adorning Dean's waist. Cas had to wrap his fingers around Dean's hips and pin him to the couch to ensure Dean didn't violently buck up against him.

_"Cas."_

"Dean."

_"Please."_

"Please what?" Cas murmured against Dean's skin. He trailed his fingers lightly around the skimpy waistband, teasing his digits around, dipping them just below before drawing them back out again.

"Blow me?" When Dean asked his voice was already wrecked, as if they'd been at this for hours instead of minutes.

Cas merely hummed in response. Leaning further down and rubbing his nose along the hard line of Dean's covered cock. He kissed at the tip through the material, sucked the head in and mouthed at the spot till it was completely soaked through.

Cas wrapped his lips more securely around Dean's shaft, still refusing to push aside the materiel, and took him further in.

Cas could hear Dean's breath hitching in his throat, his hips attempting to dislodge Cas' firm grip as he wanted to buck up into the searing heat above him.

Cas worked at him over the material, taking his time. He pulled the garment to the side underneath Dean's ass, shifting his hand under him and trailing his fingers teasingly up towards his hole. Dean ground down against Cas' digits when the angle was right, attempting to force them inside with nothing to ease the way.

Cas continued to tease at him, mouth and fingers combined, as Dean switched between rutting up past his lips and down against his hand.

Cas eventually grew impatient with the hindrance of the material, he dragged it roughly to the side and sunk down to engulf Dean in one movement.

Dean groaned loudly at the sudden onslaught, his cock twitching against Cas' tongue and edging towards the back of his throat as Cas took him deep. Cas hollowed his cheeks, sucking his way up and down Dean's length, managing to sink lower every time he went back down, pushing up against Dean's ass to try and press him further into his mouth.

Dean was seeing stars as he felt Cas' throat convulse around him. The overly tight heat of his throat, mixed with his skilled tongue and combined with the fingers still pressing around his hole had Dean climaxing with a scream past Cas' lips.

Dean resolutely kept his eyes open so he could watch Cas' wide stretched lips continue to suck him down as he spilt his seed. Cas only missed a trickle of the milky substance, the stark colour trailing down his chin and staining boldly against the silk.

Cas pulled off him with a grin, his hands soothing down Dean's shaky thighs as the boy took the time to regulate his breathing.

Dean nodded towards Cas' crotch where he was sporting his own very obvious hard on but Cas just shook his head, "Later."

Cas pulled Dean around so he could lie against him, his slim arms hooking around Cas' waist as Cas gently pressed their lips together. He dragged the blanket that was hanging over the back of the couch over the both of them.

"Good investment then." Dean said, as he unhooked the completely soiled garment from around his hips and tossed it away onto the floor.

Cas snorted, "Suppose you could say that."

Dean snuggled deeper into his side, pulling the blanket tighter around them, "Good. Cause I brought, like, three other pairs."

Cas laughed, pulling Dean tight against him and pressing his lips back into his hair, "Fuck, you're amazing."

-/-

It'd been over a year since they'd first fallen tangled together on Dean's bed. Cas couldn't believe it had been that long; probably because life with Dean could never be contributed to anything even resembling boring.

Every day was different. Whether they fucked each other senseless, or languidly kissed late into the night, even just speaking on the phone, texting. It was always enough.

They understood each other. Sometimes Dean could read him so well it freaked Cas out; and he knew he occasionally did the same thing in return to the younger boy. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they'd practically grown up together, but they just managed to fit.

They connected in ways other people just didn't. It was strange, for sure, but it was also brilliant.

Cas was watching as Dean grew up, he always had, and at points he'd get that niggling fear in the back of his mind that Dean was going to wake up one day and realize how much better he could do than Cas. Cas wanted Dean in ways that he couldn't even explain to himself, he knew he always would, and he'd just have to hope that Dean would always feel the same.

Over time he'd learn that he had nothing to fear.

Maybe they were soul mates, or something equivalent. Cas figured they could have been destined to cross each other's paths and never turn back. He never voiced those opinions to Dean; he knew the younger boy would tell him he'd been reading too much, and maybe he would be right.

If anyone ever asked him to explain himself and Dean, not that anyone knew about them, Cas knew he wouldn't be able to. Most people would still be repulsed by the idea of them, call him disgusting and manipulative while it would be said Dean was naïve and taken advantage of.

But they didn't need to explain it to anyone, not even themselves, they just _knew_. They didn't need words or recurrences, it was what it was, and it was just simply – right.

-/-

Cas' phone was bleeping incessantly when he walked out of the shower. He picked up the slim device as he secured a towel around his waist, a grin lighting his face as Dean's name blinked up at him from the screen.

D – School is boring

D – Can we go out tonight?

D – Caaaas entertain me

D – I miss you

D – What are you doing?

Cas chuckled at the five new messages, dropped the t shirt he was about to pull over his head and seated himself on the edge of his bed instead.

C – Where would you like to go?

D – Anywhere. Movies, food, your place. Are your parents home?

C – It'll just be the two of us baby boy

D – Need you to fuck me

C – Slut

D – Only for you

Cas pulled himself further up onto his bed, resting his back against the headboard.

C – You alone?

D – In class

C – We've spoken about this Dean. How am I supposed to entertain you when you're surrounded by people?

D – Won't let anyone notice I'm hard

D – Promise

Cas sighed back into his pillows. He could practically hear Dean's words as if he was curled right beside him, leaning up and whispering in that sullen tone he knew always made Cas cave. He could never deny Dean anything. He knew it, Dean knew it, but his ego always at least wanted him to try.

C – I find it unfair that I'm naked, in my bed, and you aren't here to help me please myself.

D – Rather be there

D – Fuck Cas, you naked?

D – Want to be there with you

D – Once we're done you get dressed and you come pick me up yeah?

C – Of course Dean. How else am I meant to see you come all over yourself like some needy whore

D – Maybe this was a bad idea

C – Why? You not able to control yourself in front of all your classmates? They going to realize how needy you are for my cock as you blatantly ignore the lesson taking place in front of you. I can just picture you Dean; your hand curling beneath the table out of sight, probably even underneath your waistband, fisting around the base of your cock so you don't come on the spot. Having to bite at your lips so your moans don't fall free

D – Cas. I need it.

C – My cock? Of course you do. You feel empty without it, need it filling you up, making you whole. You'll need to beg for it Dean. Later.

Cas unwrapped the towel from around his waist, glancing down at his hardening cock. He fisted it in one hand, keeping his other with a tight grip on his phone.

C – I'm already hard Dean. Thinking about you. Specifically how I'm going to open you up tonight. Slowly. With my tongue.

D – Fuck Cas

C – Be a good boy and pay attention in class Dean, then maybe. Or else I'll have to punish you. Again.

D – You don't play fair

C – I learnt that from you

C – Are you hard Dean? I'm leaking. My cock aching. Fuck. You have no idea how much I crave to be inside you. Have you ride me. You haven't done that in a while, been too busy allowing me to fuck you into the mattress.

D – I'll ride you tonight. And the only prep I want is you eating me out.

C – Imagine it Dean. My tongue in your greedy ass. Being pulled in by your clenching hole.

No reply came for the next few minutes and Cas lay aside his mobile, continuing to stroke himself. He smeared around his pre-cum that was steadily dripping, rubbing it smoothly down and over the length of his shaft and over the tops of his balls. He wrapped his fingers around himself tightly, imagining that it was Dean's grip on him, Dean who was sinking down to engulf him.

Cas looked across in surprise when AC/DC started blaring out of his phone signalling that Dean was calling him, Cas swiped to answer, somewhat confused, "Dean?"

"Really bad idea Cas," Dean's voice was the few decibels deeper it got when he was close to losing it, his breath ragged.

"Where are you?"

"Bathroom."

"Dean," Cas began to scold.

"Couldn't wait Cas, needed to hear your voice. You sound so good when you're close."

Cas glared down at his cock as it gave an eager twitch at the fact that Dean was locked in a public bathroom on school property probably about to come in his pants.  
The thought should not turn him on as much as it did.

"You shouldn't -"

"Too bad, I am. Now come on, what were you saying about your tongue in my ass?"

"Tonight I guarantee it." Cas began trailing his fingers back over his cock, "Right now I want you to tell me how hard you are?"

Cas heard Dean exhale heavily, "So hard Cas. It almost hurts. I can feel my cock straining against my pants."

"Take it out."

Cas heard Dean shuffling with his phone on the other end of the line, clearly following Cas' command.

"Are you wet Dean, leaking?" Dean merely groaned in response. "Jack yourself, slowly." Cas knew Dean was doing as he was told as he heard the tell-tale sigh fall from Dean's lips when he started to get the friction that he craved. "Is it turning you on Dean that anyone could walk in on you right now? You could get caught by anyone, the breathy moans falling from your lips, the hard cock in your hand, _my _name on your tongue."

"God, _fuck, _Cas." Cas heard a thump and surmised that Dean had leaned heavily back against one of the cubicle walls. "Are you – you -"

"So close Dean, you have no idea." Cas picked up his pace as he spoke, stroking himself firmly, adding a twist at the end as he heard Dean try and keep the noise under control. "I want you to come Dean. Come so hard you paint the fucking walls. I need you to come for me baby."

Dean had to bite at his tongue as his release tore through him, he wanted to howl Cas' name to the heaven's and had to settle for breathing it softly down the line into Cas' ear.

The cleanliness of Cas' shower was washed away as he came over himself, covering his hand as well as his stomach and now softening cock. He reached for the edge of his fallen towel to wipe himself up.

"You still standing over there?" Cas asked, humour in his tone as he heard Dean chuckle weakly.

Cas heard the tolling of the bell on Dean's end, and the evident smile in Dean's tone as he mumbled breathlessly, "School's out."

Cas grinned, "I'm on my way."


	4. Chapter 4

Sixteen

Castiel smiled widely as Mary Winchester opened the front door to their home for him late Sunday afternoon. She gestured him in graciously, offering the usual variety of beverages as he trailed pleasantly after her into the kitchen. He glanced around the seemingly quiet house as they walked; he tried to keep his spirits raised as it appeared that Dean wasn't home.

It was one week from Dean's sixteenth birthday and Cas and he had spoken about going away for a weekend. Nothing too extravagant, but Dean had really been keen on the idea of the two of them being locked in a room uninterrupted for _days_ without rousing suspicion from anyone.

The only problem would be getting John and Mary to agree to allow Dean on an out of the blue road trip.

Mary handed Cas over a cold glass of orange juice and motioned for him to take a seat at the kitchen table. "Dean went with his father out to Singer's," Mary's smile was warm as she took the seat opposite Cas, answering his unspoken question before he'd even reached a conclusion on whether he should ask it.

Cas merely smiled in response, sipping at his drink.

"He mentioned that the two of you were thinking of a trip?" Mary asked casually, her tone light and her eyes soft.

"Uh, yeah," Cas moved past his surprise that Dean had already bought up the topic and pressed forward with confidence at Mary's inviting smile, "Not too far, just a change of scene. Maybe the cabins you used to take us to?"

Mary laughed softly, "I think Dean would prefer the beach. He hasn't been out to the coast in a fair while. Although you might have to put in some effort when dragging him back home."

Cas chuckled, smiling appreciatively at the suggestion and Mary's clear consent for the idea. They fell into a comfortable conversation, Mary asking common questions of Cas' parents and school.  
Mary had always seemed to like Cas. He remembered when he was a child Mary would always welcome him into her home whenever his parents were away or busy.

He recalled the pure homely vibe that Mary somehow always managed to effortlessly extend to him. He distinctly retained a very early memory of soon after his parents had purchased the house next door to the Winchesters. He had only been about nine or ten at the time; Dean was still a baby, Sam hadn't been in the picture yet. And yet he still remembered Mary's face when he had met her. Her eyes had shone and her smile was beyond the strength of the sun when his mother had given Mary his name.

Castiel. Mary had repeated it. Her eyes sparkling as the syllables flowed off her tongue. Cas could still recall when the gentle woman had hugged him tight and whispered in his ear that she believed in Angels.

Mary was the only one to ever call Cas an Angel, and not merely state that he was named after one. It was silly and no doubt childish, but Cas had always liked the depiction

Mary's tone didn't change when their topic eventually turned back around to Dean.

"You and Dean had plans this afternoon?"

"Not really," Cas shrugged, "Just seeing if he was around."

Mary's smile didn't falter as she continued, "You're being safe with him, of course Castiel?"

Cas could feel the burn to his cheeks as soon as Mary's words left her lips. Although she couldn't _possibly _mean what Cas' mind immediately jumped to, he wasn't quick enough to hide the reaction. He took a quick gulp of his juice and attempted not to splutter in his response, "I'm sorry, I don't understand?"

Mary's soft smile was back in place, as her eyes gazed over the redness highlighting Cas' face, "I know."

"Um. You know? I don't – what?"

"I know that you and my son," She paused contemplating her words, "I know what you and my son are to one another."

Cas' blood ran cold. One hand clutched tightly around the slick glass in his reach and the other fisted against his thigh. He was so screwed. He dropped his gaze away from Mary's, a million denials running through his mind and scrambling to be the best off his tongue.

None of them made it to out, his throat preferring to constrict against him. When he chanced a glance back up, a new bout of shock ran through him when he saw that Mary was still smiling gently at him.

He'd expected hatred behind her eyes. A tirade to form with words banishing him from the mere proximity of all things Dean. But yet all that was evident was tenderness.

Only one restricted word made it out of Cas' mouth, "How?"

Mary laughed lightly, "I am Dean's mother, Castiel. I know him better than anyone, not that he would ever admit that. And it's quite simple really," Her eyes sparkled, "The way he looks at you. When he looks at you, it is obvious that he is in love with you."

Cas could feel his cheeks heating up again.

"I don't doubt that he hasn't said it to you. And I warn you, don't be surprised if he never does. He is like his father in that way, completely hopeless when it comes to anything emotional. But that doesn't mean he doesn't feel it. Doesn't mean I can't see it."

Cas clasped his hands firmly in his lap, twisting his fingers nervously together as he glanced up to meet Mary's gaze, he took his chances, "I mean this completely respectfully Mrs. Winchester, but you aren't angry?"

"I was." Cas couldn't help his instinctual gulp. "It didn't last long." Cas' brow pinched in question. "I couldn't seem to maintain my rage when I saw you return to him the same gaze he laid upon you."

Cas' mind was completely blank of words suitable enough for the pure acceptance lacing Mary's tone, so he remained silent for some time. "I," Cas cleared his throat at the dryness that had quickly formed, "I do, love him."

Mary smiled gently, "I sincerely hope that is true. I believe that you will take care of him, you always have. It probably isn't important to either of you, but you have my blessing."

Cas' tone was barely audible when he mumbled his gratitude and he was saved the trouble of how on earth he was going to continue civil conversation when the front door to the Winchester home was thrown open.

John came trundling inside, a couple of car parts in his greasy hands, Dean and Sam trailing after him. Mary's eyes narrowed at the mess John was bringing inside and she was on her feet berating him for it and directing him out into the garage before the man had managed a word out of his mouth.

Cas chuckled at their interactions and his smile grew when Dean's eyes focused on him. Dean neglected all thoughts of helping his father, shoving the few bits and pieces he was holding into Sam's already full arms, and heading into the kitchen with Cas instead.

"Hey," Dean said cheerily, checking over his shoulder to ensure that the rest of his family had made it back outside before leaning up to quickly press his lips to Cas'.

"Hey yourself," Cas responded, subtly directing Dean over to the sink so he could wash his dirty hands.

Dean rolled his eyes, "It's just a bit of grease Cas."

After hearing Mary and John speaking loudly from outside Cas wrapped himself around Dean's back, resting his chin over his shoulder, and helped Dean scrub away all the grime under the spray of the tap.

Dean was getting taller, his body beginning to fill out, and Cas knew that soon it would be more of an effort to easily wrap Dean up in his arms. That didn't mean he was ever going to stop trying though.

"You didn't tell me that you'd told your mom about our trip," Cas mentioned, softly pressing his lips back to the side of Dean's head.

Dean shrugged, a faint blush trying to highlight his cheeks, "I just really wanna go, okay?"

Cas chuckled, "She's cool with it. Suggested the coast somewhere."

"Really? That far? Awesome. We can go swimming and surfing and stuff. You know, in between all the sex."

"Shhh," Cas immediately hushed him as he glanced cautiously back over his shoulder, "No sex talk in your kitchen."

Dean laughed, turning his head so he could press his lips to the side of Cas' face, he dropped his tone and murmured, "But you like it when I talk about sex." He pushed himself back more firmly into the line of Cas' body, "You like it when I describe me all spread out for you, naked, writhing, leaking, needing your cock to fill me up."

Dean shifted and smirked when he could feel the obvious press of Cas' cock against his ass. "Dean," Cas said warningly.

"What?" Dean replied innocently, while grinding his hips back against Cas'.

"You're such a tease," Cas pressed his lips to the side of Dean's neck.

Dean maintained his smirk, "Not my fault that all your kinky mind is going to be able to think about from now until the weekend is me all wet and wanting for you."

Cas clutched his hands into Dean's hips and dragged his ass roughly back against the now prominent bulge straining against his pants, "What makes you think I can wait that long?"

"Upstairs now then? Come on Cas, we haven't fucked in my room for ages."

Cas huffed a breath against Dean's neck, "Don't tempt me, kid."

Dean twisted himself around in Cas' arms so he could look up at him properly, ignoring the dampness of his hands as he fisted them into the front of Cas' shirt.

He dropped his smirk and as his eyes turned pleading, "Please Cas. Come on, I need you."

Cas dropped his head and was only an inch away from Dean's lips when they both heard little Sammy crashing in through the front door calling for his brother, "Dean! What are you doing? Dad needs help!"

Cas and Dean sprung apart from each other, both attempting to keep straight, non guilty, faces as Sam rounded the corner his wide eyes seeking out his older brother's form, "Hi Castiel!" Sam chirped happily when he spotted Cas, "You can come help too if you wanna. Dad got some parts to finish up Dean's car."

"Thanks Sam, but I'm gonna head home."

Cas exchanged one last look with Dean, the younger boy clearly trying to maintain his laughter at the fact that they nearly got caught rutting against each other by his little brother in their kitchen, but Dean still grinned at him happily, "I'll talk to you later Cas."

Cas just smiled in return, giving a small awkward wave to Sam as he passed and walking slightly to the side so no one could see his still prominent erection. He really needed to get out of there; before any more of the Winchester family discovered that he was shacking up with Dean.

-/-

Thursday morning Cas lugged a heavy bag packed full of clothes and other every day things around to the Winchester's. He dumped it in the driveway next to Dean's shiny sixteenth birthday present from his parents.

John was officially giving Dean the keys to his old car. He'd had Bobby completely refit and refurbish it, and the sleek black metal and leather exterior looked brand new again, even though the Chevy was from the late sixties.

Dean came bolting out the door almost as soon as Cas had arrived and he laughed to himself knowing that Dean had probably been watching for him from a window. His grin was wide as he held a set of car keys in one hand and a backpack in the other.

It was still three days till Dean's official birthday but after much pleading and begging he'd managed to convince his Dad to let him have the car early so he and Cas could take it for their trip to Florida. John had relinquished with the condition that they _share_ the driving and Dean not do more than he could handle behind the wheel.

Cas grinned as Dean wrapped his arms securely around him, "Ready to go birthday boy?"

"You have no idea Cas," He helped Cas throw his stuff into the trunk next to his own before cockily walking around to the driver's side, "I'm driving first."

They spent the morning on the road, happily driving further and further away from home as Dean had his favorite classic rock station humming in the background and their hands firmly clasped together between them on the front seat.

They stopped for a late lunch, time easily slipping by as they enjoyed the ever changing scenery and each other. Dean pulled into a homely looking diner just this side of the Arkansas state line and they both ordered a burger and fries. Dean got some pie to go on the way out.

Cas took over the driving from there, nearly making it all the way through Mississippi before they pulled into a motel for the night.

Cas practically had to drag Dean out of the car, who had curled himself into a warm ball in the passenger seat and was more than content to stay where he was. But when he rubbed at his eyes, blinking them open properly and taking in the surroundings of a motel room far away from home with a large queen size bed in the middle of it, all thoughts of sleep soon slipped a long way from his mind.

Cas smiled warmly as Dean turned into his arms, burrowing himself into Cas' neck and twisting his arms tightly around Cas' back to hold him close. Cas pressed his lips into the top of Dean's hair, trailing his hands softly over Dean's hips before harshly pulling him closer.

Dean laughed at Cas' lack of hesitance, "All alone for an entire weekend Cas, should I be scared about what you're going to do to me?"

"Terrified," Cas replied, tilting Dean's face up so he could see him properly, "You won't be able to walk straight by the time I'm through with you."

"Promise?" Dean asked, his eyes shining.

"Promise," Cas murmured, leaning down the remainder of the way to firmly seal their lips together.

Dean moaned into him immediately; they hadn't been together like this in over a week and Dean was tired of waiting.

Cas walked them carefully backwards until Dean's knees hit the side of the bed. Dean dragged Cas down onto the mattress, hauling Cas over the top of him, without breaking the contact of their hungry mouths.

Cas worked his hands quickly over the material of Dean's shirt, shifting it out of the way and chucking it to the ground, Dean's tanned expanse of torso left for him to see. Dean leaned up into his practiced touches, moaning as Cas fastened his lips to his neck and grasped at him.

Dean managed to pull his mind out of the amazing feel of Cas' touches long enough to start stripping Cas of clothes. Managing at least Cas' shirt to the floor before Cas reached for his wrists and pinned them to the bed.

Cas smiled down at Dean as he pulled himself back, a pout on Dean's face as he was denied from touching, "You going to let me fuck you, Dean?"

Dean grinned, "I've got a better idea."

Cas raised his eyebrows as he followed Dean's motions to lie on his back. Dean straddled his waist, mouthing his way from Cas' mouth and down his chest. Licking at the firm planes of his abdomen and lavishing his pointed hips. Dean shucked off Cas' pants, ignored Cas' grumblings that he wanted to help and also got rid of his own.

Cas watched as Dean carefully placed himself back, one leg either side of him, only this time he was facing the opposite direction. Dean's bare ass rested against Cas' chest as he leaned down like normal, swiping his tongue along Cas' slowly hardening cock and ensuring he caught the bead of pre-cum that dripped from the tip. Cas couldn't preempt Dean's movements from this angle and his hips bucked up into the continuing sudden touches.

Cas reached his hands out and ran them down the lines of Dean's back as far as he could reach, his fingers grazing around Dean's waist and dropping across his ass. He ran his digits teasingly down Dean's cleft and spread his cheeks, enjoying the sight that it created.

Dean's motions stuttered around Cas' cock as Cas' probing fingers worked over him, teasing around his hole. He regained himself, hollowed his cheeks, and sucked Cas' throbbing cock deeper in retaliation.

The sound Cas made was something caught between a chuckle and a wrecked moan causing Dean to smirk around the slick shaft resting on his tongue.

Cas curled his fingers around the backs of Dean's thighs, tugging at him. Dean quickly caught the drift, bracing himself on his arms so he could shift his lower body back towards Cas' face. Cas maneuvered the limbs where he wanted them, Dean's calf's coming to rest either side of Cas' head.

Cas was impressed when Dean didn't falter in his movements as he drew Dean's hips down, hovering over his face, and twined his own tongue out to wrap around Dean's solid cock. He gave a few teasing licks, feeling Dean's breath growing heavier against him, before dragging Dean down and engulfing him properly.

He followed Dean's pace as they both worked on each other, his cock twitching with want as Dean's continued to harden in his mouth. Dean moaned around him as Cas dropped his tongue out of the way and took Dean deeper, the vibrating sound shooting straight through Cas' cock and up the base of his spine.

Cas could feel Dean begin to shake above him, the muscles in his thighs working hard to keep him upright.

Dean's nose was almost to Cas' root, his throat convulsing sweetly, as he attempted to milk Cas of every ounce of pre-cum he could. Cas' hand drifted around from Dean's hip, grazing over his balls before rolling them firmly between his fingers.

The only warning Cas received was Dean's violent shudder above him before Dean was coming down his throat. He held the boy up, exploding inside Dean's heat filled mouth before Dean could finish, and they both clutched at each other, drinking the other down completely.

Dean rolled heavily to the side, Cas' now spent cock slipping wetly past his lips and Cas' hands reluctantly allowing him out of direct reach.

Cas ran his hand firmly up the closest part of Dean he could reach, his thigh, glancing down to see Dean sprawled on his back breathing heavily. Cas sighed in contentment, his head dropping back against the pillows as his eyes began to drift close.

Eventually Dean crawled his way around, up Cas' side and wrapped his limbs around him securely, nuzzling his face into Cas' neck. Cas smiled as Dean's lips lightly pressed against his skin.

"M' tired Cas," He sounded upset at the notion.

Cas chuckled lightly, "Get some rest Dean." He pressed his lips to Dean's temple, his arm draping over his shoulders and holding him close as they slipped blissfully into sleep in a world that was all their own.

-/-

Cas got to see the inside of the motel room in Florida for about two minutes before Dean was hastily dragging him back out the door, rambling incessantly about swirling water and warm sand.

There was a beach a short walk from where they were staying and Dean practically ran the entire distance, his laughs echoing through the otherwise silent air as he continuously checked over his shoulder to ensure Cas was chasing after him.

Cas was left in fits of laughter as Dean took complete disregard for the clothes he was wearing and waded straight out into the water, drenching his entire form, including his shorts and t shirt.

"Come on Cas!"

Cas hedged his way more hesitantly to the water's edge, kicking his shoes off with more finesse than Dean had shown and rolling the bottoms of his jeans up to just past his knees.  
He rested his toes in the damp sand, and recoiled as the freezing water lapped over them.

He looked up when he heard Dean laughing, "Come _on _Cas! Water's great!"

"Water's freezing!" Cas replied quickly.

Dean gave another shout of laughter, "Come on. Or I'll drag you in myself."

Cas shook his head softly, taking another few cautious steps forward. He shivered as the coolness reached higher up his calves.

He looked back up when Dean waded back to him, creating ripples to disrupt the calm.

Dean was chuckling, "Wimp."

Cas rolled his eyes, preceded by widening them comically when Dean didn't stop walking and wrapped his dripping wet form firmly around Cas' dry one.

_"Dean!" _Cas complained, the feel of Dean's soaking clothes quickly seeping through his own. He laughed when Dean tightened his arms, burying his face into the crook of Cas' neck and refusing to let him go. Cas, defeated, wrapped his arms around Dean's back in return.

Cas was about to start complaining again when he felt Dean reach for the hem of his shirt but Dean cut him off, "We're just going swimming Cas. Besides, there's no one around."

Dean pealed his own shirt off, plastering himself back to Cas' chest when the hindrance of materiel was out of the way. Cas laughed, "Just swimming, huh?"

"Shut up," Dean said lightly, grasping Cas' hand firmly, ignoring his protests that he was still half dressed, and pulled him out into the ocean.

They were waist deep before Dean turned back into Cas' arms, leaning up swiftly and catching Cas' lips with his own. Any protests Cas had about being caught in public died before they made it off his tongue as Dean clutched at him almost desperately.

He grinned into Dean's mouth, more than happy to open up to the boy beneath him as Dean pressed up for more.

Soft waves lapped around them, the water slowly hedging up their bare chests. Cas' jeans were heavy against his waist, the grind of Dean's body against him adding to the weight of the soaked up water.

Cas gave no warning before he picked Dean up playfully, a shout of surprise falling past Dean's spit slick lips, and dumped him into the depths.  
Cas clutched at his sides with laughter as Dean splashed around, trying to regain his footing, and spluttered back to the surface.

He threw Cas a glare, his hair plastered to his head, water trailing thickly down his face, before launching himself at Cas in revenge.

They spent their time falling together beneath the water. Both equally keen to beat the other in the challenge to win whatever game they might have been playing. The smooth waves crashed gently around them as they tumbled underneath the surface only to break back up to find the other grinning gleefully at their own small victory.

They'd kiss languidly in-between trying to outdo each other. Tongues twining into mouths, hands shifting through soaked hair, arms twirling around waists hidden beneath the ocean's surface. The smiles never left their faces as they ignored everything but the water cascading around them and continuously collapsed into each other's arms.

Neither one of them knew how long they'd been out before they crashed exhausted against the heated sand, the sun high in the sky and beating down against their wet bodies.

Dean reached a hand over and twirled his fingers with Cas', keeping them bound together as they both lay panting.

Cas looked to the side to see Dean watching him, a fondness behind his bright green eyes, and a light blush touching at his cheeks when Cas met his gaze. Cas squeezed their hands together tightly causing Dean to grin.

"I wish we could do this all the time," Dean murmured, "Just do whatever we wanted, not caring who was around or what people said."

"We will, one day," Cas replied gently, "If -"

"If I still want you? No matter how many times you say that Cas my answer's never going to change. I'll always want you."

Cas smiled as Dean rolled over to him, leaning up over his chest and sealing their lips together tightly. When Dean pulled back there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. "What?" Cas asked cautiously.

"Fuck me?" He batted his eyelashes, attempting to make the words sound as innocent as possible.

_"Dean!"_

"Come on Cas, there's no one around."

"We're on a beach, in public, in broad daylight."

"Hot isn't it?"

Cas couldn't hide the grin that wanted to split his face at Dean's eager tone. "Dean -"

"Please Cas?" He pressed his lips chastely back against Cas', "I want," another kiss, "You to," and another, "Please?" He didn't draw back this time, working his tongue along the roof of Cas' mouth and down towards his throat.

He knew his victory was won when Cas groaned against him deeply.

Cas rolled them over, pinning Dean beneath him, and running his hands solidly along Dean's sides.

He divested Dean of his shorts quickly, exposing Dean completely to the warm air around them. Dean was already hard when Cas wrapped his fingers around him, he stroked him, smearing around his pre-cum and enjoying the way Dean was desperately bucking up into his fist for more friction.

"I don't have any -"

"God, just spit in your hand Cas. We've done that before," Dean's tone was ragged as he tried to keep up with the level headed conversation.

"And as I recall you were limping for three days."

Dean grinned, "Wasn't that the promise for this weekend?"

Cas kissed Dean messily before bringing his free hand up and tracing his fingers around Dean's mouth. Dean sucked his fingers in quickly, licking around them with extreme precision, moaning filthily as he slicked them with his saliva. Cas drew them back with a pop. Dean's frown at the loss of contact was soon replaced with a look of bliss as Cas teasingly traced his now slippery fingers around the rim of Dean's hole.

The muscle's twitched beneath Cas' fingers as he twisted his tongue back into Dean's mouth. He traced his digit's around longer than he normally would, allowing Dean to become completely relaxed at the sensation before slowly slipping the tip of his first finger inside him.

Cas' patience to open Dean properly wavered as Dean moaned dirtily beneath him. He bit at Dean's mouth playfully to distract him, sucking on his lower lip and grazing his teeth against it as he slowly worked his finger further inside.

Dean's legs spread wider, another groan tearing out of him, as the burn of Cas' digits stretching him open was stronger than usual. "I'm not gonna break Cas," Dean managed to grind out as Cas paused in his movements.

At that Cas worked his second finger in with more haste, Dean attempting to writhe down against him at the sting of his stretching muscles.

The usual pleasure soon made itself known as Cas scissored his fingers, stroking against the inside of Dean's walls and probing deeper. Dean traced his hands along the strong planes of Cas' back, pulling him down so he could smack their mouths back together.

Unintelligible words were falling out of Dean's mouth mixed in with his load moans by the time Cas had made it past three fingers. He was grinding himself down against Cas with every one of Cas' precise thrusts and was begging for more as soon as Cas drew away.

Cas dragged his clinging jeans down only as much as he needed, spat in his palm, and used the substance to slick his aching hard cock. Dean was reaching for him by the time he was leaning back in. He hitched Dean's legs up, placing them over his shoulders, so he could keep Dean easily raised and lined himself up.

He sunk in slowly, the tight drag of Dean's walls engulfing him sinfully. Dean's hands were fisting in the sand, his head thrown back and eyes squeezed tight as Cas slid home.

Cas pressed his lips to the closest part of Dean's skin he could reach, trying to sooth him, as he felt Dean clench tightly around him. Dean nodded when he was ready and Cas inched out slowly, sinking back down with the same pace.

The minute Dean began to protest at Cas' slow actions he lost the remainder of his restraint and slammed into Dean hard. He set up a relentless pace, Dean's hips raising to meet him on every stroke.

Dean wrapped his own fingers around his leaking cock, pumping himself in time with Cas' thrusts.

Dean's hand stuttered, his eyes rolling and head falling back when Cas slammed precisely into his prostate. The yell that tore itself from Dean's throat echoed up the empty expanse of beach to either side of them and Cas found himself praying that no one in the near vicinity came to investigate, because he would be hard pressed for anything to stop him from spilling himself inside Dean at any moment.

Dean's cum splattered messily between them. The essence leaking profusely out of Dean's cock and covering his hand and stomach.

Cas bit into Dean's skin as he came, muffling his cry of release against the shaking body beneath his as he filled him.

Dean's legs dropped heavily back to the sand as Cas pulled out of him. He rolled to cover as much of Cas' body as he could as Cas dropped beside him, jeans still tangled around his knees.

Dean pressed lazy kisses into Cas' chest, the sun's rays still beating down upon them as Cas held him close.

Dean glanced down at the mess covering him and what had extended over to Cas, "That was messier than I envisioned."

Cas snorted, "Beach sex, Dean. Gonna be finding sand in 'places' for who knows how long."

Dean smiled into Cas' side, "Totally worth it." He hauled himself to his knees, grabbing Cas' hand as he went, "Come on, there's a lovely expanse of water that can clean us off."

Cas chuckled, willingly allowing Dean to hoist him to his feet and gladly following him back into the ocean.

* * *

_(I know Dean's birthday is in January and that's probably a terrible time to go to the beach in America, but shhh)_


	5. Chapter 5

Seventeen

Dean stomped his way out of the school gates, hands deep in his pockets and a frown lining his face.

School could be so stupid. _People_ could be so stupid. Society, the whole damn fucking system! Sometimes he wished things were less complicated.

He made his way out to the parking lot. Even as sour as his mood was, he couldn't help the grin that pulled at the corners of his mouth when he spotted Cas' car parked amongst the line of others.

Yanking open the door he plopped himself heavily into the passenger's side seat. Cas had a book propped open against the steering wheel, his eyes immediately snapping across to Dean's form as he pulled the door closed.

Cas didn't even get out his greeting before Dean was leaning over onto his side of the car, crowding against him and wrapping his arms around him as tight as he could with the awkward position. Cas was instinctively holding him back within seconds, his lips pressing softly into Dean's hair. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Dean mumbled.

Cas chuckled at the petulant tone, rubbing his hands soothingly along the planes of Dean's strong back, "My place, with a stack of movies and a mountain load of pizza to solve the problem?"

Dean nodded into Cas' chest before pulling back.

Cas started the car as Dean sunk back into his seat, reaching over to twine their hands together as they drove. Dean twisted their fingers together, playing distractedly with Cas' hand as he went back to sullenly glaring at the world around him.

Dean was lost in his own mind as the world slipped by around them, Cas driving them to his apartment. Cas had moved out of home about six months ago. Initially Dean had been outraged at the idea, immediately upset at the fact that Cas would no longer always be right next door. That train of thought had soon been squashed the first time Cas had dragged him around to his new place and described in explicit detail the advantages of living far away from any of their parents.

Dean trailed behind Cas up the familiar stairs to the fourth floor, followed him inside and smoothly leaned into his embrace when Cas pulled him there.

"What's wrong babe?" Cas asked gently, running his fingers through Dean's hair soothingly.

"It's not important," Dean muttered, even as he turned himself further into Cas' chest.

"Sure it is."

"It's stupid," Dean added, he sounded almost guilty.

Cas dragged Dean closer, pressing their lips together tenderly, before resting their foreheads against one another. The expression lining his features making it obvious that he wasn't going to drop the subject.

Dean sighed defeated, and closed his eyes so he didn't have to see Cas no doubt laugh at him, "They're having this stupid dance at school."

"And?" Cas prompted, confused, when Dean didn't continue.

"And it sounds lame and ridiculous but at the same time _everyone's _talking about it, and who they want to go with, and what they're going to wear, and it would probably at least be kinda cool."

"So what's the problem? Go to the dance."

Dean nuzzled his face into Cas' neck, his words muffled against Cas' skin as he continued, "But I'd want _you _to come with me." He sighed deeply, "And I _know _that we can't do shit like that." Dean pulled back as Cas remained silent, mumbling again, "Told you it was stupid."

Cas smiled softly, "It's not stupid Dean."

"Course it is."

Cas kissed him again, "You know I'd be there in a heartbeat, if it didn't mean -"

"The world discriminating against us and probably trying to throw you in jail? Yeah I know," Dean's tone was bitter as he pulled himself out of Cas' arms. "Eleven months."

"Eleven months?"

"Till we tell the world to screw it."

Cas chuckled, lining himself up against Dean's back and wrapping his arms tightly around his waist, "You bet we will," He pressed his lips to the back of Dean's neck. "Come on," He dragged Dean over to the couch, collapsing down against the cushions and dragging a shyly grinning Dean down with him.

They wrapped their limbs around one another, sinking into the solid feel of the other's presence and spent the afternoon loosing themselves to languid touches.

-/-

Dean's words had been plaguing Cas' mind for the days following Dean's disheartened statements. He subtly managed to ask Sam when the date for the dance was and he'd made a plan. After trying to convince Dean to go to the frivolous event, take a friend, just have some fun, (which was all met with a very adamant resistance from Dean), Cas came up with a better idea.

They'd do their own thing.

Cas had it all planned, dinner, movies, a normal date night. Just the two of them. They could drive out to the city, certainly where nobody knew their faces, and simply enjoy themselves.

Now this had all been absolutely great in Cas' mind, he had a plan, bookings, the whole deal. It just so happened that he had to have the worst day ever.

It started off stressful and progressively worsened. The sink in his bathroom clogged up, and after fruitless attempts at fixing it himself, he had to have some asshole of a plumber come and fix the damn thing. The man was slow and altogether unprofessional, Cas would have denied to pay him _if _he hadn't actually managed to make a difference to the problem.

Cas was late to work after that, his boss who already seemed to be in a bad mood tearing him through and making his day hell. After an overly tense eight hours Cas made it half way home before a car decided to run a red light and slam itself into the side of his vehicle.

He thanked whatever god's that might have been listening that he was relatively unharmed. He had nothing more than a gash across his cheek, a pounding headache and an indent across his collarbone where his seat belt had dug into him. He'd been surrounded by medical attention and police faster than he thought would have been possible.

His car was towed away with the other. The man behind the other wheel had been on his phone and hadn't been paying enough attention to his surroundings. Apologies were flowing fast from his mouth as he spoke to Cas, assuring him he'd pay for everything.

Cas' phone had been taken away with the wreckage, he had nothing on him but his wallet, and when he asked the ambulance attendant what the time was his spirits managed to descend further.

He was well past officially late.

Shrugging off the undoable occurrences of the day, and with no other choice but a cab ride to take him the rest of the way back to his apartment, Cas resigned himself to the fact that all his plans for the night were in ruins.

Cas' heart sank as he rounded the corner of his floor and found Dean seated on the ground, his back against Cas' door, knees tucked up under his chin as he glared sullenly at the slim mobile device in his hands.

Dean's head snapped up as soon as he heard approaching footsteps, there was evident worry lining his features that intensified as his eyes focused on Cas' form. Gaze sharpening on the cut across Cas' face and the torn part of his shirt.

Cas sat down heavily beside him in the hallway, his remaining energy seeming to vanish as he leaned against Dean's side, "Sorry."

"Are you okay? What the hell happened? I've been freaking out, Cas." Dean was torn between trying not to jostle Cas against him and attempting to get a better look at him.

Cas huffed a humorless laugh, "Shit day."

"Are you alright?" Dean's tone hardened with concern.

"Yes," He reached for Dean's hand, twining their fingers together, "There was a car accident," He squeezed Dean's hand reassuringly when he felt the bubble of protest, "But I'm fine."

"Fuck, you can't do that to me Cas."

Cas smiled tiredly, head resting back against his still locked door, "Sorry I made you wait."

Dean burrowed himself into Cas' side, "I don't care about that Cas. I care about _you_. I was worried."

"Sorry," Cas mumbled again.

"Stop apologizing," Dean pressed his lips to Cas' uninjured cheek, then softly to his lips.

"I ruined our night, was gonna take you out to the city." Cas shrugged, "Maybe I should know better than to plan things."

Dean kissed him again, "Night's still young, Cas. Since when do we need fancy?"

Cas smiled again, eyes gazing softly at Dean next to him. Dean's clear relief was still evident on his face and he was struck with new inspiration, "You're right," He pushed himself back to his feet, ignoring his exhaustion as he dragged Dean with him by their still linked hands, "Let's go."

Dean grinned, leaning into Cas' arm as he wrapped it around his shoulders and directed them back down the stairs, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere peaceful."

Dean was a mixture of confused and content as Cas drove the Impala out towards one of the major lakes. He remained pressed against Cas' side as he drove, not caring that he wasn't sitting in his seat properly; all he cared about was the solid feel of Cas beneath his hands.

Cas parked the car near the expanse of water, smiling across at Dean as he dragged him outside. It was well after dark, the shine of the moon reflecting off the crystal smooth lake in front of them. Dean grinned as he watched Cas breath deep, inhaling the clean air around them, the motion seemed to lift all the cares from his shoulders. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' waist, leaning against his chest and smiling wider as he felt Cas' arms draw around to hold him close.

Dean pulled him around to the front of the car, sliding up on the top of the hood and dragging Cas with him. They sat facing the smooth surface before them, backs resting against the windshield, shoulders pressed together.

Cas wrapped his arm around Dean's waist, absentmindedly tracing patterns into the side of his hip. Dean shivered under the light ministrations, leaning across to press his lips softly to the bolt of Cas' jaw.

"I like it here," Cas murmured after some time, his eyes trained intently on the expanse of glistening water in front of them.

"It's quiet," Dean hummed, he shuffled himself closer into Cas' side, "What was with the city thing?"

Cas chuckled softly, "Was going to take you dancing, seeing how you seemed so keen on the idea." Cas didn't need to look down to know a flush was rising on Dean's cheeks, he thought he caught a muttered comment close to denial.

Dean protested audibly when Cas pulled out of his arms, dropping his feet off the hood and back to the ground, "Where are you going?"

Cas merely smiled mischievously as he pulled open the car door, leaning in and fiddling behind the dash just out of Dean's sight. When Dean heard the radio creek to life, the dial moving from his regular classic rock station to something much slower, a complaint was back on his tongue.

Words never made it out of his mouth before Cas was standing back in front of him, one hand outstretched, another tucked behind his back, and a bright grin stretching his plump lips. "May I have this dance Mr. Winchester?"

"Cas -"

Cas rolled his eyes, cutting Dean off with swift movements, and he had Dean on his feet and in his arms within seconds.

Dean relented immediately; as if there was anything he really wanted to fight. He melted against Cas as the older man held him tight, one hand wrapped around his waist, the other clasping his hand, and subtle motions to easily fall into step with.

Cas moved them around the nose of the Impala with apparent ease, swaying the two of them closer together as they moved with the tune flowing around them from the car. Dean didn't care how ridiculous it might have looked to anyone else aside from them, nothing could keep the sappy smile from widening his lips as he leaned heavily against Cas' chest.

The next song that played was something faster, and Dean had to put more effort into following Cas' lead as Cas moved him around. Cas' grin was just as infectious as Dean's as they parted only to join again, as they twirled around each other, teasing each other. Dean laughed when Cas finally dipped him, the move seeming almost effortless, as was when he dragged him back up to flawlessly seal their mouths together.

They grinned against each other, as Dean threaded his fingers through Cas' hair, watching his eyes shine with nothing but the light of the moon. "Didn't know you could dance."

Cas merely laughed, pressing his lips back to Dean's and dragging him close.

They almost forgot about the music surrounding them, falling into the old habit of exploring each other instead. "Thanks Cas," Dean murmured softly, leaning up so he could press their foreheads together.

"I had something much better planned -"

"This is perfect. You're perfect." Dean carefully traced his fingers along the gash that lined Cas' cheek before leaning in to kiss him again. "Stupid drivers, stupid cars," he muttered, eyes focused on the injury, no matter how minor it seemed.

Cas shrugged, his eyes turning playful, "I can think of something cars can be good for."

Dean's brown furrowed, "Like what?"

Cas moved his lips up the column of Dean's neck, nibbling at the skin until he rested against his ear, "Well I _could _fuck you on the ground, but I'm sure you'll be much more comfortable in the back seat."

"You want to defile my baby?"

"Most definitely."

Dean reached for Cas' hand without hesitance, gripping his palm tight and tugging him backwards. He had the back door open before Cas' hands were on him. Dean grinned as he slid across the seat, continuing to drag Cas with him until they were both seated side by side.

Cas' hands were up cupping Dean's face, his lips working against him forcefully as he began to lean over him. Dean went down eagerly, his back coming into contact with the leather interior as his legs hitched up to frame Cas' waist.

Cas stripped him impatiently, his long fingers making quick work of his jacket and the shirt underneath. He tossed both items carelessly into the front seat before his hands were mapping every inch of Dean's torso. Cas denied him when Dean attempted to return the gesture, his wrists becoming pinned to the seat as Cas replaced his hands with his mouth.

Dean pouted when he knew Cas was looking up at him, but Cas merely ignored the expression in favor of continuing to mark him up. Dean attempted to be defiant, attempted to not react to the brilliant way Cas was toying with his nipples, but his hips didn't want to cooperate and he was soon bucking up against the lithe body above him, his back arching, trying to gain more contact.

Cas grinned against him when he felt the reactions he wanted, his tongue reaching out to lap at whatever skin he could reach.

"Come on Cas," Dean whined when Cas hadn't moved any further down his body after some time.

Cas chuckled, "Needy."

"You betcha, now come on," He raised his hips again, "I know you're just as hard."

Cas went back to sinking his tongue into Dean's mouth, Dean moaning around him and attempting to push back. "I used to think you'd learn some restraint as you grew older," Cas ran his lips along Dean's jaw, nipping at him, "I'm starting to think I may have been incorrect about that."

Dean glared, "Restraint? Around you? Have you seen you, Cas?"

Cas laughed, "Slow is sometimes good. I've shown you that."

Dean nodded, "Agreed, more than happy to do the slow stuff. After you split me open, hard and fast, on that awesome cock of yours."

Cas relented with a roll of his eyes, pushing Dean back against the seat where he had begun to rise and shifted down his body. He dragged Dean's jeans and boxers completely off, shoving them to the ground, before promptly leaning forward to lick a firm strip up Dean's solid shaft. Dean's body shivered with pleasure at the sensation, the bead of pre cum that had been threatening to fall, tipping from the head and trailing its way down. Cas snuck out his tongue to catch the drop, following its trail back to the head of Dean's cock and wrapping his lips firmly around the tip.

He sucked at him shallowly until Dean fisted a hand in his hair, gripping the strands tightly and forcing him down further. He worked on Dean properly, edging Dean's cock further and further down his throat until Dean was on the brink of completion as Cas' muscles constricted around him.

Dean sighed with something close to frustration when Cas pulled off completely, the sound was followed by a longing whimper when Cas hitched Dean's hips up so he could twist his tongue back down towards the cleft of his ass.

He teased at him slowly, lathering the ring of muscles of his hole with saliva before worming his tongue into the tight channel. He slicked him properly before adding a finger, squeezing the digit beside his mouth. Dean was moaning above him, rocking down against him, as usual attempting to make this part of the process go faster.

Cas slapped his free hand against Dean's ass, the sound of skin on skin resonating around them, "Hold still Dean, unless you want me to literally rip you open I need to do this."

Dean's legs were shaking with the effort of keeping himself immobile, his words tight, "There's lube in the glove box."

Dean caught sight of Cas' grin before he ducked back out of sight, "Now that would be too easy."

Dean's head fell back with a thump as Cas went back to his ministrations. There were two fingers now, the stretch of his muscles becoming more prominent. Cas curled his fingers deep, probing along Dean's walls until he found his prostate and he pressed against it.

Dean groaned louder than before, his hips bucking up harsher and the shaking of his legs returning. Cas pressed again, rubbing at the bundle of nerves as he grinned into Dean's thigh.

"Cas," Dean choked out warningly, "Too close."

Cas wrapped his fingers around the base of Dean's cock, holding him back from the edge as he continued to twist his fingers in the perfect spot. "You ready baby?"

Dean nodded his head with resolution, dropping his legs open invitingly. Cas pulled back enough so he could unbuckle his pants, pushing the material down. He pulled out his leaking cock, stroking himself a few times as he enjoyed the splayed out vision of Dean before him.

He went to reach over the front seats, aiming for the glove box when Dean's hand caught his shoulder. "Don't worry about it," Dean stated.

"Too dry Dean."

Dean grinned, "No it's not." Cas shot him one of his skeptical looks. "It'll only burn for a little bit, come on."

Cas leaned down to clamp his lips over Dean's before moving back into position, he rested his hands beneath Dean's knees, dragging him up and close, pressing forward and nudging against the tight ring of muscles.

He felt the tight drag of Dean's skin as he sunk in, could feel the stretch of Dean's muscles around him as Deans clutched at his back to try and drag him closer. With Dean writhing beneath him, a litany of moans and undistinguishable words falling past his lips he didn't have the control for slow.

He plunged into the boy beneath him with force, Dean's hips raising to meet his thrusts, the sound of their slick skin moving against the leather was obscene, Dean's back sticking to the material whenever he made contact with it.

Dean felt barely stretched, his muscles impossibly tight as they clamped down around Cas' pulsing cock and the constricted space was short circuiting Cas' brain. His release snuck up on him, Dean's legs wrapping around him and his heels digging into his back to drag him closer overcome him and he emptied himself into Dean with a strangled shout.

Cas didn't waste time pulling out, leaning so he could wrap his lips back around Dean's throbbing cock and have him finish down his throat. Cas drunk him all down, swallowing every drop as Dean's voice warped around a strangled cry of completion.

Cas lay his head against Dean's stomach, the both of them breathing heavy. Dean's fingers were back in his hair, making it messier than it no doubt already was. Cas' mind finally managed to focus on something that wasn't his beautiful boy and he chuckled when he saw that every window was completely fogged up.

"What?" Dean questioned softly, Cas' words hadn't returned in their entirety and he merely gestured towards the glass, Dean sniggered and he figured the boy got the point. "Let's hope no one walks past now."

Dean shifted when Cas became too heavy against his exhausted body, he pulled himself up, shifting himself and Cas around until he had Cas under him and he could curl contently against his chest. Dean twined his legs around Cas', trying not to wince when he felt the burn stronger than usual shoot pain up his spine.

Cas still caught the notion, "Should have let me get the lube."

"Shut up."

"Maybe if you weren't so impatient."

"I said shut it Cas," Dean grinned into the juncture of his neck, "It's not that bad."

Cas lazily stroked his hand down Dean's back, rubbing softly between his shoulders, "Still disappointed you didn't go to the school dance?"

Dean playfully sunk his teeth into Cas' neck for retaliation at the teasing lilt to his tone. "I'll have to find more things I miss out on, so you can continue to make it up to me." Cas pressed his lips to the top of Dean's head. "I'm relatively sure that I missed, like, five sporting opportunities over the past few years. I think you should have to wear really tight shorts and let me call you coach."

Cas laughed loudly, "You're such a perv." He tilted Dean's head up so he could press their lips together, "I don't recall any sporting opportunities, unless you count that time when the dance teacher wanted you to take up ballet. So if I'm in the shorts, you're in the tutu, right?"

"Fuck off, Cas."

"No, no, I think I'm on to something."

Dean cut off any further musings with his mouth firmly planted over Cas', their tongues wrapping around one another. "We should probably head off."

"Can't we just stay here tonight?" Dean whined, wrapping his limbs further around Cas in an attempt to keep him right where they were.

"We'll freeze Dean, and probably not be able to walk in the morning. My bed would be much more suitable."

"But I'm so tired."

Cas chuckled softly, carefully shifting around so he could replace his pants and reach for Dean's other fallen items of clothing. He tugged Dean's boxers on a resolutely unmoving body, shaking his head in exasperation before pressing his lips back to Dean's hair, "Come on, Dean. Think of a nice warm, comfortable, bed."

"You're comfortable enough," Dean retaliated, his tone growing softer.

Cas sighed extracting himself out of Dean's clinging arms with some difficulty. He eventually hauled himself out of the back seat, Dean gazing sullenly up at him. Cas chuckled softly, "You stay there, lazy ass." He grabbed Dean's jacket, throwing it haphazardly over Dean's shoulders. Fixing the crinkles in his own shirt he climbed into the front seat, fumbling with the keys and turning over the ignition.

He tilted the rear vision mirror so the reflection showed Dean spread across the back seat, his green eyes watching Cas' every move. "Drive on to more comfortable pastures," Dean's sarcasm was marred with exhaustion.

Cas rolled his eyes fondly, fixed the mirror, and put the car into gear a teasing promise on his lips, "Rest up Dean. I expect you to be ready for round two by the time we're at the apartment."

Dean's snort was drowned out by the roaring sound of the Impala as Cas revved her properly to life.

* * *

_I apologize for the delay for this! Thank you to the person who motivated me to actually get it done._


	6. Chapter 6

Eighteen

Cas was heading for his door, a wide grin firmly in place, as soon as he heard the familiar pounding against the thick wood. Swinging it open he was met with an equally beaming Dean on the other side of it, who swiftly crossed the threshold and slammed into his arms.

Dean had their lips locked together with an over abundant amount of haste, his arms twisting around Cas' waist and trapping him solidly against his form.

They were both still grinning from ear to ear when they pulled back to breath, Dean's eyes shining beyond their normal state as the words Cas had been savoring all day fell from his tongue, "Happy birthday, Dean."

Cas didn't think it would have been possible but Dean's smile managed to grow. He pressed his lips back to Cas', holding him close, and gripping at his hair.

When they broke away again Dean practically bounded the remainder of his way into Cas' apartment, sing song words falling from his mouth, "It's my birthday!" Cas laughed. "And I'm eighteen!" Dean pulled Cas back against him, "And there is nothing anyone can do about us."

Cas was almost blushing, "That shouldn't be the only reason to be excited about your birthday, Dean."

"You know how long I've been waiting for this fucking day, Cas?" Dean pressed his lips back over Cas', "Forever." Another peck, "Alright? I'm going to enjoy the feeling."

Cas smiled as he clutched his arms around Dean's waist, Dean fastening his lips to Cas' neck, eagerly mouthing at the supple skin. Cas was soon tugging at Dean's hair, causing him to relinquish his position so Cas could smoothly reseal their mouths.

"We can do whatever we want, wherever we want to, and it's gonna be awesome," Dean's grin was border lining manic.

"I'm still not fucking you on your front lawn."

"Shut up," Dean muttered around a mouthful of Cas' tongue, "I wanted that _one _time, and you know how drunk I was."

Cas was laughing again, "That reminds me, the birthday plans are?"

"You and me, naked, doesn't even have to be on the bed."

"I'm serious Dean. What did you want to do? Anything, we can go anywhere."

Dean sighed contentedly, resting his head against Cas' shoulder and leaning into the older man's touch as he stroked through his hair, "Don't want to go anywhere Cas. Just want to be here, with you."

"You're getting sappy in your old age," Cas joked.

Cas felt Dean's lips press back against his neck, "Maybe, but you like it."

Cas pulled Dean's head back up so he could kiss him again. Dean melted against him, trying to force their bodies impossibly closer as he lapped in Cas' familiar taste. They stayed pressed like that in the middle of the main room for some time, each reveling in the feel of the other beneath their hands.

It was Dean who pulled back, his eyes still sparkling with glee, and only a shadow of hesitance clouding across them. A shadow of anything was enough for Cas to notice; he knew him too well. Cas didn't voice his questions, the dip to his brow informing Dean that he knew Dean wanted to say something.

"Got something to show you," Dean's tone had lost some of his chipper edge and Cas' frown deepened.

"What?"

"Come on," Dean's grin was still firmly in place, but it was different, shyer, it looked like something he would have flashed Cas years before. Dean directed Cas over to the couch, pushing at his shoulder so he sat, and Dean could stand between his legs.

Cas couldn't help but smile up at him, "Is this going to be like the first time you told me you were wearing woman's underwear?"

Dean laughed, "Better. I hope." Dean took a deep breath, Cas' eyes narrowing at the notion but Dean merely shook his head, "Everything's cool."

Dean unfastened the belt from his jeans quickly, dropping it to the floor with a clunk. He paused, resting his hands back against his waistband once the denim was loose. He seemed to find whatever confidence he was seeking from the depths of Cas' eyes and he dragged the material down to rest just under his hips.

Cas' breath caught in his throat, his eyes fixating completely on the skin near Dean's left hipbone, which had been adorned with black ink.

Wings. Utterly flawless, angelic, wings.

Cas' hand instinctively raised to the perfectly inscribed image, his fingers shaking as he gently touched them to the tattoo. His voice sounded like it was going to break at any moment, _"Dean."_

Dean gave a hesitant chuckle, "What do you think?" His words were fast paced, "Thought it'd be appropriate you know? Seeing's how they're angel wings, and, uh, you know, you're _my_ angel. I mean, you're Cas, and you know, uh," Dean laughed to himself again, "Wow that sounded _so _much better in my head."

Cas caught a glimpse of fear residing in Dean's gaze when he finally managed to look up, his throat still seemed to be working against him as he flattened his hand over the ink, the ink that was about him, for _him. _His eyes locked with Dean's and he was sure they'd be glassy but he didn't give a damn, "I love you."

Dean's relief expelled from him in a huff of laughter, "Thank God for that, cause otherwise the tattoo would have been _really _awkward."

Cas pushed himself up from the couch, and as soon as he was within reach, sealed himself and Dean firmly together. He ravished at Dean's mouth, drawing him so close it would probably hurt, but it didn't matter. He had to explain, had to make Dean understand how much it meant – how much he meant.

"So it's alright?"

"_Fuck, _Dean," Cas rested their foreheads together heavily, "Its perfect. You're perfect. I love you."

"I – You know that I – You _know, _right?"

Cas smiled gently, "Of course." Cas clutched his hand around Dean's hip, gazing down as he traced his fingers around the new pattern, "I think you deftly proved everything."

Dean sighed, resting his head back against Cas' shoulder as Cas continued to intricately study the lines running beneath his fingers. He traced every inch of it, every line, every curve, the shape of every feather and the arch of what he imagined would have been every stroke.

"Was it painful?"

Dean shrugged, "Not really. Bit uncomfortable when they first started." He watched Cas' eyes tenderly gazing at his marked skin, "Was thinking I could add to it, maybe your name or something."

"It's perfect like this."

"We'll see," Dean said slyly, before firmly falling into Cas' seeking mouth.

They remained wrapped securely in each other's arms, the rest of the world fading away around them as they surrendered to each other's claiming touches.

"Come on," Dean eventually murmured against Cas' neck where he'd been sinking marks into his skin, his hand grasping Cas' palm firmly as he began to drag him in the direction of the bedroom, "I wanna spend the day doing something completely _legal_ with you. And we won't be leaving the mattress until I'm finished."

Cas laughed at Dean's words, his arms hindering Dean's movements somewhat as he refused to relinquish his grip.

Dean had Cas down on the bed with ease, hovering over the older man with a firm grin in place as he bit teasingly at Cas' seeking lips. Cas growled at the elusive torment, the sound vibrating from his throat as he rolled Dean's form over, easily sliding above him and pinning him down.

Cas restrained Dean's hips to the mattress with the firm press of his hands as he worked his way down Dean's bare chest with open mouthed kisses. He bypassed the points he'd usually lavish, aiming instead for the dip of Dean's waist and the new ink that adorned the spot. Cas traced the lines of black precisely with his tongue, Dean arching up into the skilled licks, a litany of moans falling past his already wrecked mouth.

With Dean's hand fisted tightly in his hair, Cas retained his position until Dean was practically writhing beneath him.

When Cas pulled back he didn't move far, his gaze seeking Dean's, eyes full of reverence as his fingers refused to remove themselves completely from the promise that had been stamped into Dean's skin.

Dean pressed his lips along the line of Cas' jaw, seeking the dip below his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth to get the hitch of Cas' breath he knew that would produce, and resting his lips against the shell. "I want to -" Dean started with confidence, before trailing off into nothing, hands skimming down the lines of Cas' body in replacement for his words.

"Want to what, Dean? Whatever you desire, you know it's yours."

Dean ran his fingers around the curve of Cas' ass, he grasped at the covered flesh, dragging Cas harshly against him, "Will you let me fuck you?"

Cas couldn't deny the bolt of pleasure that shot through him at Dean's yearning to penetrate him, he pressed his lips hastily back to Dean's, allowing his hunger to seep through as he pliantly rolled himself onto his back. "How do you want me?"

"Just like that," Dean's smile was seductive as he rolled his body to cover Cas', hands seeking everywhere, clutching at whatever skin he could reach in desperation. "Want you Cas."

"Thought you'd never ask baby boy." Dean grinned predatorily as he sealed his lips firmly over Cas', teeth nipping at him as Cas relinquished control.

Dean had Cas naked beneath him in a hurried amount of time, his hands feverish as he divested Cas of his clothes, mouth trailing after his fingers as Cas responded beneath him.

They'd never done this before exactly, it had always just been so natural for Cas to fuck Dean, they fit flawlessly like that, they had for years. But Dean had been thinking about this for a while now, the tight heat he could only imagine if he sheathed himself into Cas' body. There was no guarantee that it would work just as well for the both of them this way – but Dean thought their chances were pretty good.

He rolled himself out of Cas' reach only for a moment, reaching for the set of drawers positioned next to the bed and digging through the lower one where he knew Cas kept the lube.  
Cas was already reaching for him greedily when he rolled back, hands running strongly down the planes of Dean's back and clutching him close.

Dean popped the cap on the lube with some semblance of difficulty as Cas didn't allow him an overly abundant amount of room to move as he ravished his teeth at his neck. He squeezed the cool substance over his fingers, working it between them for a touch of warmth like he normally would, but instead of reaching his hand back to his own entrance he trailed his fingers teasing around the base of Cas' shaft.

He pumped Cas a couple of times, adding the smear of precum that had formed to the mixture on his digits, before trailing his hand further and rubbing smoothly up the cleft of Cas' ass.  
Cas arched against him with need and the movement had Dean flowing with encouragement.

Dean had played with Cas' ass before, knew Cas was sensitive down there, but with different intentions every sensation seemed to be heightened.  
He trailed his fingers teasingly around Cas' hole, felt the ring of muscles puckering under his touch, seeking more and he couldn't deny either of them for long.

Dean sunk his first finger in carefully. The initial breach was relatively effortless, nevertheless Cas' breath still hitched audibly and his muscles clenched instinctively around the intruding digit.

Dean's eyes sought Cas', searching for the blue and seeking reassurance that was easy to find before he slowly began to move his finger. He pumped it in and out, sinking past the second knuckle was he rubbed around the lines of Cas' walls. He spread the lube around, slicking and stretching at the same time.

It didn't take long before Cas was squirming impatiently, trying to push his ass down further on Dean's hand and demanding for more. Dean obliged with haste, sliding in a second finger besides the first, and beginning to scissor the both of them when there was still little resistance.

Cas continued to rut himself down onto Dean's hand, his breath ragged as Dean shimmied his body up the line of Cas' so he could seal their lips together. Tongues poked out at one another, twisted messily together and Cas stuttered when Dean crooked his fingers at a different angle.

With a new goal in mind Dean repeated the action. He curved his fingers around Cas' walls, prodding, searching for that spot that he hoped would affect Cas in the same way it did to him. Dean added a third finger impatiently, trying to plunge himself deeper in his pursuit. It worked, Cas groaning obscenely as his back bowed up from the bed, his body rocking against Dean's as Dean determinedly pressed his fingers back to that sweet spot.

"Dean," Cas started breathily, having to pause and breathe deep when Dean continued to torment him, "You can – I'm a big boy, I can handle it now."

Dean smirked into Cas' skin as he licked a stripe along his chest, "Maybe I like having you like this."

Cas growled, fisting his hand into Dean's hair and dragging him up to press their mouths together before begging in a voice that probably entitled it something much closer to a command, "Please Dean. I need you. Now."

Dean retracted his fingers as Cas continued to kiss him, reaching blindly for the lube and grinning in success when he had the tube between his fingers. He squirted more of the substance onto them, running them along his solid cock before beginning to stroke himself. He could feel himself pulsing with pleasure just from the sight and feel of Cas beneath him, his orgasm already threatening him and he hadn't even begun what he'd wanted to achieve. When Cas' fingers curled around his shaft, helping spread the lube around it didn't help with aiding to delay his completion.

He pushed Cas' hand off him before he embarrassed himself, leaning back over Cas' body, his breath ghosting over his skin, and lining his cock up with Cas' waiting entrance.  
Dean pressed his lips to Cas' harshly at the same time as he breached him, sliding in carefully, Cas' fingers clutching around his hips and tugging him closer.

As easy as Dean's fingers had first sunk in, Cas was still incredibly tight, the scorching heat of him dragging Dean in with a promise to never release him again. He inched in slowly, Cas' head falling back against the pillows, hands still scrabbling at Dean's sides as Dean lifted his hips for a better angle.

Dean's breath felt restricted when he felt his balls hit the back of Cas' ass, he stilled, having completely sunk to the hilt and savoring the feel of Cas' muscles continuing to adjust around him.

Dean only resumed moving when Cas gave the command for it, slowly drawing almost all the way out, feeling the head of his cock only just remaining inside that first ring of muscle before slamming heavily back in.

Cas turned into a litany of moans as Dean set a relentless pace, pounding into the willing body beneath him with a rhythm they were both used to but which still held something different. Dean was mumbling his own nonsense into Cas' skin, not knowing his own words as Cas easily accepted him this way just like he did with everything else.

Dean wrapped his fingers around Cas' cock that was slapping between them, grasping at it firmly he pumped him in time with his punitive thrusts that were beginning to lose some of their sync as they both lost themselves in pleasure.

Cas came with a cry, his seed covering Dean's hand and splattering up against his stomach as well as his own as Dean once again struck his prostate with precision.  
Dean sunk his teeth into Cas' neck, his moan of completion getting lost against the skin as he spilled himself at the feel of Cas' muscles clenching tightly around him.

He dropped against Cas' chest heavily, pants of air falling out of his mouth as Cas clutched his hands to his sweaty body. It took a lot for Dean to focus his remaining strength into heaving himself up and pulling his spent cock out of Cas' dripping ass.

Cas moaned at the loss of contact, his hole felt as if it were gaping wide without Dean filling him. He grasped his hand to Dean's shoulder pulling him down to seal their mouths together. The kiss was more languid than heated as they both tried to regain their normal breathing functioning.

When he had the energy Cas shifted to clean them up, using a wad of tissues to wipe the majority of come from their bodies – the rest could wait.

Cas rolled to hover over Dean's prone form, neither one of them having the capability to wipe the grins from their faces, "That was different."

"That was awesome," Dean elaborated.

Cas kissed his way carefully down Dean's chest, stopping when he came to Dean's new tattoo and tenderly pressing his lips to the area of skin, "I'll give you a few before it's my turn."

Dean laughed, his bliss being shot with a spark of pleasure at the thought of Cas soon opening him up.

Cas worked his way back up Dean's torso, humming completely sated into the side of Dean's neck, mouthing along the supple skin and trailing his way back to his mouth. He remained resting against him, foreheads bumping together, Dean's hand tightly in his hair to hold him close. "Dean – my perfect Dean." Dean grinned against Cas at his words, leaning up to seal their mouths back together.

When Cas began to extract himself from Dean's arms Dean groaned loudly, "Where are you going?"

Cas chuckled softly, "Just stay there."

He hoisted himself completely off the bed, snatching up a pair of boxers along the way and shucking the material back up his thighs. Dean waited impatiently as Cas left him alone, pulling himself to sit up against the headboard and mindlessly toying with the sheet draped around his waist.

When Cas returned it was with a hint of hesitance in his eyes, Dean's brow furrowed as he saw Cas fiddling with something behind his back.

"Cas?"

Cas cleared his throat as he sat himself on the edge of the bed, hands still hidden as he flicked his eyes around the room as if it wasn't his own. "I, um, had something I wanted to give you." Dean raised his eyebrows as Cas continued to stutter out his words. It was a strange concept, hearing Cas so nervous when he was usually so poised. "It's not – I mean I'm not intending anything – it's just more of a promise than anything. It's uh, something to…" He trailed off, biting at his lip as he drew his hand around, a small square box clutched tightly in his fingers.

Dean immediately shifted closer to him across the bed, a hand reaching out and extracting the case from Cas' fingers. He flipped the lid. Inside lay a solid silver ring, markings twirling around the band like vines, a single word inscribed on the underside – mine.

"It's just, uh, something for the world to see." Cas smiled hesitantly, "If you still wanted to tell everyone that is."

Cas had the air knocked out of him when without warning he had a lapful of Dean. Dean's arms clutching around him tightly, a hand fisting into his hair, a mouth against his skin seemingly at any point it could reach. He caught snippets of phrases, the words 'awesome', 'perfect', 'best' running through his mind as Dean continued to practically attack him.

Dean drew back only so he could stare down at his hand, a wide grin spread across his lips and Cas was impressed that the boy had managed to work the ring on his finger while being completely wrapped around him. "It's amazing Cas." Dean pulled Cas back down against the bed, words mixing with the press of his lips, "Best present ever."

Cas smiled against him, hands running smoothly up the lines of Dean's body and savoring in the touch of the boy that was all his.

"There was another thing I'd been thinking about. Looking into," Cas said conversationally as Dean curled himself against his chest, admiring the silver wrapped around his digit, "There's a couple of good properties out the other side of town. I mean, there not much, but we could -"

"You want to live together?" Dean asked eagerly, propping himself on his elbows so he could look up at Cas properly, "You, me, same house all the time? Now? Please?"

Cas laughed at Dean's fervently nodding head, "I've wanted you to live with me for years Dean, it's just not ever been a possible thing."

Dean hastily pressed his mouth to Cas' before pointedly examining the room around them, "You know, this place is right in the center of town Cas. It's awesome, it's got everything, it's not _that_ small. I mean, it's not like we need a second bedroom for anything."

"You'd be willing to live here?"

"As long as you come with the living arrangements here is perfect."

Cas smiled as Dean leaned in to seal the declaration with a kiss, "So it's a plan."

"Let's go," Dean stated, already raising himself from Cas' side, "I'll pack now."

Cas laughed as he pulled Dean back down, "I think it can wait a day Dean."

"Alright, tomorrow then."

It was strange to think that they'd managed to come to this – but then, Cas had only doubted the prospect once. Just once, four years ago, when Dean had approached him in his kitchen, eyes searching and all Cas could think about was how it could never work. How quickly Dean had been able to eradicate those thoughts should have been impossible – but he had managed it; Dean was capable of anything.

It was never easy to imagine what the future would hold, but they both knew the one thing that would never have a chance of wavering from it. The future was promised for them - the rest of it was merely details.

* * *

_Whoops - I ended this with sappiness. Uh well. Hope you guys liked!_


End file.
